La querías, la tienes
by Elmund9
Summary: Evil Asami...Korra no esta y Asami se siente celosa de Mako, así que una salida normal entre amigos se transformo en otra cosa, lo cual tiene más consecuencias de lo esperado ya que si alguien lastimo a Mako,Bolin no descansara hasta atraparlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Evil Asami, dark Asami o pycho Asami abusa de Mako.**

 **Edit: Estaba releyendo todos los caps y modifique cosas en todos.**

 **Este cap contiene violación y los demás menciones de ella. Lean bajo su propio riesgo.**

 **Tw:rape.**

* * *

 _Korra...por favor...Korra..._

Los labios de Mako no dejaban de repetir ese mantra de ayuda y por alguna razón eso hacía feliz a Asami. Cierto, sí Korra estuviera en Ciudad Republica, al lado de su novia como debía de ser y Mako hubiera cooperado más las cosas no hubieran acabado así.

Asami sintió un tremor recorrer sus partes bajas al volver a ver la escena frente a ella, un bello hombre, completamente desnudo atado a su cama, con el vibrador de la chica que ama dentro de él. Era bastante estimulante.

Una parte de ella quería ir y meter más a fondo el juguete, pero Mako había logrado patearla la última vez, lastimando la cara de Asami asi como su brazo derecho. Incluso drogado, como ella misma por haber bebido de la misma copa, y asustado tenía un poco de pelea en él, pero ahora que no detectaba a nadie cerca de él solamente se movía ligeramente y no dejaba de pedir por una persona que no estaba ahí con ojos casi vacíos.

Era por esa imagen que la otra parte quería besar esos labios salados y morderlos hasta hacerlos sangrar.

Ella no había planeado hacer esto con Mako, pero el maldito había sonreido casi sensualmente cuando hablaba de Korra durante la cena, unas horas antes, y Asami se sintió enfurecida, Mako viajaba con la novia de Asami todo el tiempo, planeando seducirla con esa blanca sonrisa y sus finos músculos.

Si tanto quería sentir a Korra, entonces Asami se la daría.

Primero lo llevó a la cama, después esposo sus manos suaves en la cabecera de metal, una vez hecho esto le quitó la ropa que faltaba y mientras acariciaba su cara y frotaba sus senos contra su pecho le preguntó si él quería probar a Korra.

Y ahora, mientras escuchaba aquella voz fina de Mako casi quebrarse suplicando la ayuda de la chica de Asami, no la de él, Asami sentía todo su cuerpo llenarse de calor. Si solo pudiera capturar este momento para siempre.

 _...por favor...ayuda.._

Korra no vendría a rescatarlo, porque él no era Asami.

* * *

Mako despertó al medio día casi temblando y con sudor resbalando por su piel blanca.

Asami se acercó a preguntarle si estaba bien, pero él se levantó rápido de la cama, alejandose de la no maestra, y comenzó a vestirse con manos torpes, mirandola con un poco de terror en sus ojos.

-Mako, por favor no le digas a Korra, a nadie, lo que hicimos. Yo...lo nuestro fue un error.

El maestro fuego lanzó una mirada a sus pies y luego a Asami, intentado discernir que es lo que había de verdad ocurrido.

-Espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos. Y de Korra- la joven Sato pidió casi en suplica.

Él parpadeo un par de veces antes de acceder con la cabeza, sus finos labios apretados y sus hombros tensos. Él no estaba seguro de lo que ocurrió, pero como siempre, mantenerse en la vida de las personas que amaba y serles útil era su naturaleza, por lo que aceptaria cualquier ofrenda de mantener la situación como estaba antes de esto.

Mako se paro frente a la ventana y vio hacia abajo, vigilando que no hubiera ninguna persona, se disculpo con Asami con una voz quebrada y dio un salto hacia el suelo, sin voltear hacia atras. Asami lo vio caminar cojeando un poco.

Se sintió un poco culpable, pero al final decidió que no ella no había hecho nada malo, despues de todo él se lo había buscado.

* * *

 **A veces me preguntó si deberia borrar este capítulo por ser tan explícito** **:/**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien, la historia toma un giro, como tener una historia.**

 **También va a tener una visión retrograda de parte de muchos y de la policia sobre como se percibe la violación, incluso de Mako mismo. Así que usen como compás moral de la historia a Korra, Bolin u Opal.**

 **Otras advertencias: lenguaje fuerte (no iba pero el mundo es un lugar crudo), violencia y pues de nuevo, victimas de violación y otros crimenes siendo insultadas (perdón por eso).**

* * *

Había pasado medio año desde lo de Kuvira y la ciudad se volvia a mover, lenta pero firmemente. Tanto que habían terminado de construir un súper hospital con ayuda de un amable espíritu curandero. Era un motivo de celebración.

Mako y Asami habían ido a festejar por su parte junto a un montón de personas que carecian el estilo de Varrick, el tipo de cerrados que no entendian lo que era una buena borrachera.

Después de una fiesta como la de la noche y madrugada, Bolin despertó casi al medio día con la boca sabor a vomito y una jaqueca entumecedora. Sin embargo cuando llamó a su hermano para pedir ayuda este no vino con un vaso de agua como solía hacerlo siempre.

Alguien estaba fallando en sus obligaciones ahí.

No fue sino hasta tres horas después, cuando Bolin llevaba menos de media hora de levantarse de su segunda siesta que la puerta del departamento rechinó y unos pasos uniformes resonaron por el pasillo.

Bolin reconocía perfectamente el sonido que hacían los pies de Mako, y estos no lo eran. Así que armandose de un disco de pro-control (cómo había llegado eso ahí?) se dirigió a la sala, dispuesto a arremeter contra el asaltante, el cuál se dirigia al sillón.

Bolin se avalanzo contra el sujeto cayendo encima de él.

-¡NO! ¡NO!- el asaltante había comenzado a gritar con la voz de Mako mientras sus brazos empujaban a Bolin torpemente.

Un momento...la voz de Mako.

Bolin se aparto y pudo mirar a su hermano, cara pálida y todo su cuerpo temblando, diciendo "no" una y otra vez ahora en voz baja.

-¿Mako?¿Hermano?-Bolin acercó su mano al hombro de Mako -¿esta todo bi...

Bolin sintió el sabor metálico en su boca y sangre brotar de su nariz. Su mente no había registrado aún que su propio hermano lo había golpeado cuando escuchó el sonido de un cuerpo caer contra el sillón.

* * *

Aunque una sanadora maestro agua había curado la nariz de Bolin en quince minutos, Mako necesito más tiempo y ayuda, tanta que aun seguía encamado cinco dias despues. Ahora por lo menos no estaba en coma como los primeros tras tres dias, aunque actuaba irresponsivo la mayoria del tiempo.

Bolin apretó sus manos y respiró profundamente antes de entrar a la habitación blanca del hospital, recordandose así mismo que su hermano mayor finalmente estaba despierto y no muriendo. Cerró sus ojos mientras los pensamientos lo inundaban.

"Sobredosis" habían dicho. Y de una droga que estaba tan vetada y perseguida que Beifong fue mandada llamar para hacerse cargo del potencial criminal. Era un asunto delicado e incluso se contemplo llevar a su hermano (en aquel entonces aún en coma) a la sucia enfermería de la carcel. Por suerte Bolin tenía una gran fortuna y un gran carisma, por lo que la pequeña fianza solicitada fue pagada el mismo día.

O y ahora estaba peleado con la jefa de policias. La cual no se había dignado a escuchar la versión de Mako, en lugar de eso, mediante un oficio bastante formal le pidio al maestro fuego que entregara su placa. Por Bolin ella podía irse al pozo de las almas.

Después se verian en la corte. Cundo la ciudad quisiera gastar el tiempo en un criminal menor con un hermano capaz de pagar los gastos del juicio.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hermano y este se levantó de la cama con su rostro fruncido en desagrado.

-Ya te dije que no me importa.

Sí se refería a su despido o a que una enfermera había informado a Bolin, el apoderado de Mako en esos turtuosos días, que el maestro fuego había sido atacado e incluso mostrado unas muñecas purpuras de donde el metal había rasgado piel, era algo que Bolin sabía nunca estaría claro.

Bolin le había preguntado esa misma mañana al enfermo sobre los hechos del ataque, pero con increíble terquedad el otro se negó a responder las preguntas o hablar del asunto, aun cuando Bolin esgrimio la información que tenía.

* * *

Tres días después de que Mako fue dado de alta Bolin finalmente fue a visitar a su novia, dejando a Mako leyendo un libro de fantasmas.

Opal tenía sus manos sobre las de él, intentando darle una muestra de apoyo ante la información incompleta que Bolin había proveido. No era necesario que ella supiera todos los detalles. (Los chupetones, la espalda rasguñada, las muñecas lastimadas...) . Solo de recordalos su estomago se revolvia, además no había acabado ahí.

Después de una semana Mako aun seguía mal, despertando y durmiendo a horas desiguales, ver a su hermano mayor con los ojos cerrados llenaba a Bolin de un terror seco (despertaria sin problemas? Habría que correr al hospital? Estaba en coma de nuevo o solo durmiendo? ), pero no tanto como el que Mako debía sentir, el mayor estaba tan aterrado de sus sueños que incluso había lanzado una bola de fuego a Bolin mientras despertaba asustado. Por suerte había sido de los que empuja sino la casa se hubiera quemado.

El maestro tierra sentía todo su cuerpo pesado por la agotadora semana.

-¿Entonces alguien drogó y torturó a Mako?-Opal apretó la mano de Bolin con fuerza, repitiendo las palabras de su novio- ¿Y él no quiere decirte nada?

-¡No! ¡Siempre que le preguntó dice que no importa y que todo esta bien!-Bolin intentó no gritar pero su voz sonaba histórica, después llevó su mano derecha a su cabello en desesperación mientras respiraba profundamente..

El maestro tierra jamás había odiado a nadie, ni a Shin que lo había golpeado con una vara en una de sus borracheras ni al Loto Rojo que envenenó a su gran amiga Korra. Pero esta persona, el desgraciado que había lastimado a Mako, solo pensar que ese monstruo estaba libre, riendose de su hermano, era suficiente para sentir fuego en sus entrañas y la sangre agaloparse a su cara.

Bolin encontraría al maldito que había tocado a su hermano.

-Voy a matarlo -setencio con la mirada perdida en la pared.

* * *

 **Continuara**


	3. Chapter 3

**Muy bien, aquí esta el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Bolin aun esta furioso, pero estas cosas toman tiempo. Mako tiene un pequeño flashback así que tw:rape.**

* * *

Cuando Bolin era niño, Mako era su héroe, capaz de espantar con fuego al sarnoso que robaba la comida de los huerfanos y de espantar al frío con las llamas que bailaban en sus dedos.

Además era increiblemente listo, tanto que podía sacar cuentas difíciles y enseñar a Bolin a leer en los cuartos ruines de las triadas.

Solo cuando Mako dorrmía a su lado se sentía a salvo durante esos años de infancia. Porque nada podía derrotarlo, ni las borrachera de Shin o la fiebre del pollo-cerdo que azotó los barrios pobres de la ciudad y casi los diezmo, pero Mako la había sobrevivido sin secuelas. Era invensible y nada le afectaba nunca permanentemente. Eso pensaba Bolin incluso durante su juventud, pero una parte del maestro tierra siempre sospecho que era una simple ilusión y ahora que se había desvanecido mostraba a Mako como un simple humano destrozado.

Bolin parpadeó un par de veces e intentó dominar sus pensamientos. No debía llorar ante Mako porque sus ideas de la niñez habían sido quebrados con la realidad del presente. Uno que Bolin siempre habia imaginado como seguro, donde ninguno de los monstruos de su infancia, que Mako habia mantenido lejos, podrian volver a tocarlos.

Tras haber conocido a Korra jamás el mundo había parecido su enemigo. Ya no había sentido temor del hambre, la enfermedad ni de ninguna persona. El corazón de Bolin se había permitido finalmente sentir lo que tanto tiempo se había negado en las calles, y todo parecía perfecto.

Sin embargo, ahora, su pecho era el celador de un corazón que quería explotar de rabia.

No podía entrar a su casa con tanta furia, si lo hacia quizás desquitaria su ira contra su hermano.

Pateó una de las macetas de barro hacia la calle, sus oidos apenas registraron el sonido del material al romperse, y sin intentarlo levantó el camino de ladrillos que el mismo Bolin había hecho dos meses antes.

Hace mucho que no perdía su control sobre su elemento, por lo que estaba completamente seguro que no debía entrar en la casa.

Bolin dio una respiración profunda, después de todo, aun tenía que entrar para asegurarse que Mako estaba bien. Despierto o durmiendo en tranquilidad. No cómo cuando se desmayo en el sillón, muriendo sin que Bolin pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

Bolin apretó sus puños, sintiendo sus uñas entrando en su piel, quizás si lanzará otra de las macetas de barro su sangre dejaría de quemar su pecho.

No podía entrar aun.

* * *

.

.

.

Asami había llamado, utilizando una voz amable, casi maternal, para preguntarle si estaba bien y dónde se encontraba Bolin.

Mako respondió "bien" y "fuera". Luego ella se despidió diciéndole "gracias".

Había sido una llamada normal entre dos conocidos, pero aun así sus manos temblaban sudorosas, además tenía un fuerte deseo de tirarse al suelo y proteger sus piernas con sus brazos.

¿Por qué su cabeza se sentía tan caliente? Era solo Asami, no había nada que temer, después de todo que acaso él no había ido a ella por su propia voluntad, su mente le recordaba fragmentadamente como había devolvido besos y caricias nada más por lujuria, disfrutado el momento. (él había traicionado a Korra, a Asami, a Bolin, así mismo, a todos).

Ella había separado sus piernas en algún momento, sus labios rojos como la sangre habían sonreido mientras decía algo, pero Mako no sabía que. Ella sonrió un poco, con una mano acariciaba su pectoral y costilas mientras la otra balanceaba un "juguete" .Algo especial.

 _De Korra para ti._

El maestro fuego se apoyó contra la pared, a lo lejos escuchó algo romperse, pero primero tenia que controlarse, no era momento de entrar en pánico. Para empezar no había ningún motivo. Él lo había querido, él había engañado a Korra y todos lo dejarian en cuanto se enteraran. Además estaba el asunto de las drogas.

Había defraudado a todos por su falta de voluntad.

 _No...ya no..Asami! No!_

Sintió su estomago revolverse ante el recuerdo de sus propias gritos, ademas un ardor calientecaliente que comenzó a recorrer su garganta, lo cuál seguía sin tener sentido, lo que había pasado ni importaba. No, nada había pasado. Él y Asami volverian a su rutina como lo acordado.

Todo estaba bien.

Bolin volvio a la casa una hora despues de la llamada de Ella, y después, preparó la comida favorita de Mako, pero a pesar de que el hermano mayor se esforzó su estomago no coopero y arrojó casi todo, desperdiciando el esfuerzo del otro. Sin embargo su hermanito, demasiado compasivo, le llevó un vaso con agua y dejo timbrar el telefono un par de veces antes de ir a contestar, fue en ese momento que Mako finalmente recordo informar sobre la llamada de Ella.

Bolin volvió al baño unos minutos después y Mako dijo casi en un susuro que Asami había llamado, pero el más joven de los dos no se enojo por la tardanza y simplemente le sonrió.

Mako no merecia tanta amabilidad.

* * *

.

.

.

Varrick lo miraba con sus profundos ojos grises mientras paseaba su mano de inventor por la fina madera del escritorio. El millonrario tragó saliva y se digno a hablar con él maestro tierra frente a él.

-Bolin, chico, eres fuerte, pero el negocio de las drogas esta fuera de límites. No debes meter tu nariz ahí.

El maestro tierra apenas se inmuto ante la respuesta de Varrick, era la esperada. Pero alguien había drogado a su hermano, un cliente probablemente, y sí la forma más fácil de encontrar al maldito era preguntar directamente al provedor lo haría. Por muy turbias que fueran las aguas para encontrar su pista Bolin se meteria si significaba acabar con el maldito.

Bolin había crecido en lo más sucio y aun así seguía limpio, podría volver sin mancha de las profundidades, de eso estaba seguro.

-No me metere en el negocio. Solo estoy buscando al que intentó matar a Mako y después los dejare ser.

Las triadas eran problema de los policias, de los que habían vuelto a rechazar al mejor hombre de sus fuerzas y a poner cargos en su contra.

-Solo te digo que no vale la pena.

Bolin se sintió insultado, se levantó de golpe y adelantó a mitad de su cuerpo, manos en garras alzadas ligeramente.

-¡ES MI HERMANO! -gritó con fuerza, conteniendo el deseó de estrangular a Varrick.

-Esta bien...vamos chico...esta bien...te ayudare -el inventor comenzó a decir apresuradamente, palmas abiertas enfrente de él.

El maestro tierra respiro aliviado. Con ayuda de los contactos de Varrick Bolin lo lograria: Ese monstruo que estaba haciendo temblar a Mako y vomitar la comida; Que incluso estando escondido en su engusanado hoyo continuaba atormentando a su hermano.

Estaba cercas de dar justicia a su hermano.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo pycho Asami de nuevo.**

 **Si ven algo que corregir me dicen. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Un poco de pycho Asami de nuevo. Y de masami.. Todo el cap.**

 **Yw:rape.**

* * *

Asami cerró sus ojos, intentando recordar los gritos de Mako mientras metia el vibrador, sus gemidos de las siguientes horas, la forma en la que pronunciaba el nombre de la novia de Asami en súplica y el aullido que casi salió de su boca armodazada cuando sacó el juguete de Korra de un solo tirón. Cosas pequeñas que no habían sido grabadas.

Una mano ocupada en ella misma y la otra sujetando con fuerza la camisa blanca de resaque que Mako había dejado cuando se fue. Siempre le había fascinado el olor del maestro fuego.

Debería de invitarlo a un trío con Korra para filmar un vídeo casero con sonido. Valdria la pena compartir a su chica si eso significaba tener a Mako gimiendo por Asami. No, qué estaba pensando. Mako no merecia tocar a su novia, él había hecho engañar a Asami con él y la sombra de las acciones de aquel día volvian para seducirla recurrentemente.

Asami apartó su mano de sí misma, enojada de sus pensamientos, no sabiendo que hacer con sus deseos de volver a tener a Mako en su cama.

Cómo se había atrevido él a seducirla con su sonrisa dulce, a titubear mientras se quitaba la camisa (como si no lo quisiera hacer con ella) a intentar robar a Korra. Y ahora Asami se sentía culpable por engañar a Korra con él, si sólo el no la hubiera invitado con sus ojos de enamorado a la cama esto no estaría pasando. Por su culpa ahora solamente podía pensar en piel blanca en lugar de morena; irises dorados por azules; en una rata de las calles en lugar de una diosa nacida en cuna de oro.

Su mano volvió a sus partes íntimas, recordodando el sabor salado de la piel de Mako en su lengua, la suavidad de su cuerpo, los músculos bien definidos y la forma en que sus manos la habían acariciado con ternura, lentamente, provocando que todo en ella se encendiera. Habia sido en ese momento que recordo a Korra y Asami cambió completamente la jugada, porque él estaba pensando en la novia de Asami desde el principio, si tanto quería sentirla la mujer Sato se la daria. Primero las esposas (de las que Korra nunca quiso saber), después busco el vibrador de su Avatar en uno de los cajones de la comoda. Él no entendió lo que estaba pasando pero los ruidos que salieron de esa sexi boca habían sido mejores que ningunos otros.

En el presente Asami llegó al orgasmo con un grito agudo.

Mientras descansaba por un trabajo bien hecho, oliendo la camisa de resaque que el maestro fuego habia olvidado, su mente la llevó de nuevo a Mako aquella noche, el cual con cada movimiento y tremor sobre las mantas simplemente pedía ser grabado en una peli para toda la posteridad y Asami no pudo negarselo.

La mujer Sato se bajo la falda y subió su ropa interior, recordando, con pena, los rollos de película que ella había grabado esa noche. La culpa y la emoción de lo ocurrido la recorrian por igual. Si solo Korra estuviera ahí, Asami haría muchas cosas para calmarse que no involucraran al agresivo recuerdo de Mako.

Asami alzó su vista y pudo mirarse en el espejo, su maquillaje cubría un poco el moretón de su rostro pero solamente la manga larga cubría donde él había golpeado su brazo derecho. Eso había sido excitante.

Pero una idea invadio su mente, que pasaría si no fue cuidadosa y alguien revelará lo ocurrido, Korra la odiaria por mentirle.

Su fina mano se dirigió al teléfono y comenzó a girar el disco.

-¿Korra?¿Cariño?-Asami cerro sus ojos- Tengo algo que confesarte.

* * *

Una vez resuelto todo con Korra se sentía más tranquila, lo suficiente para llamar a Bolin para invitarlo salir, ahora que Mako ya no estaba encamado era buena idea una reunión entre amigos.

Asami arrugó su nariz con el recuerdo del porqué el maestro fuego había estado en coma por tres días.

La mujer Sato se había olvidado, con la prisa, de la porción sobrante del Sokk en el bolsillo del saco del maestro fuego, con la que él se había envenenado después. En ese momento ella la había hechado al primer lugar que pudo, así que tampoco era culpa de ella sino de Mako por dejar su saco sobre la cabecera.

Ahora lo que hanciaba Asami era saber si todo estaba bien, así que marco a su amigo Bolin desde la sala pero la voz de Mako fue la que contestó. Ella fue amable con él pero el maestro fuego se comporto como un patán y le colgó sin decir mucho.

Tres horas después volvió a marcar, esta vez tubo suerte, pero con voz cansada Bolin dijo que tenía otras cosas que hacer y se despidió tajantemente.

Ellos dos podían ser unos groseros, pero eran sus amigos así que todo estaba bien.

Asami sonrió y se fue a dormir.

Sí, todo estaba bien.

* * *

 **Bien, al principio no iba a hacer que Asami se obsesiorana con lo ocurrido pero no encontré otra forma de escribir su punto de vista.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y cualquier crítica, comentario, corrección y pedazos en donde creen que falta no duden en escribirlo. Gracias por leer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo largo, con puntos de vista de Bolin, Mako y Korra. Posiblemente lenguaje fuerte. O no se que tan fuerte lo crean ustedes, pero mejor avisar.**

* * *

El jefe de La Triada Tierra, los proveedores únicos del Sokk, era un hombre increiblemente fornido con cara de pocos amigos y con fama de comer rocas de desayuno.

Y era un increible fan de Nuktuk.

Varrick convenció al criminal de dar la lista de clientes del día de la inauguración del hospital, importante para la escritura del nuevo guión de Nuktuk, una peli inovadora sobre el crimen. Bolin solo tuvo que filmar un par de postes, los rollos de las saga de Nuktuk y tomarse una foto con la niña de 8 años del mafioso. O, y ambos prometieron no comunicar los nombres a la policia.

De esta forma una lista con más de 150 personas que tenían una cantidad suficiente para una sobredosis llacia en frente de Bolin sobre la mesa de su sala.

Un proveedor no hubiera desperdiciado el Sokk sin temer por su vida, por eso Bolin creía estar sobre la línea correcta de investigación. Ademas esto serviria de calentamiento para su nuevo rol de detective. La gente amaria a Jin Bol.

Aparto esos pensamientos para continuar escudriñando los nombres de personas bastante influyentes o con un muy buen salario. Bolin pasó su mano sobre los simbolos negros de la lista, reconociendo a almenos 30 de la fiesta de Varrick, otras 100 que sabía por el períodco se dividian en la fiesta Empresarial o de la Cooperativa Fare, los demás habían pasado una noche solos o en algún bar.

Los ojos de Bolin se volvieron enormes al recordar que Mako había ido a la fiesta Empresarial acompañado a Asami.

¿Cómo lo pudo haber olvidado? Los principales sospechosos debieron haber sido las personas que hablaron con Mako esa noche.

Sólo tenía que ir con su amiga para preguntar con quienes había compartido mesa y entre alguna de ellos encontria al desgraciado.

El maestro tierra se levantó de la silla y decidió ir a realizar la visita ese mismo día, casi pudiendo imaginar la cara del monstruo al ser desenmascarada. Estaba ya visualizando su puño sobre el sujeto cuando vio a Mako caminar fuera de su habitación. Estaba vestido con un saco gris sobre pantalones opacos. Su cabello negro escondido bajo un sombrero oscuro con una pequeña línea roja del lado derecho. El conjunto de ropa le daba al maestro fuego un aspecto bastante común y corriente (era una habilidad del mayor de los dos no tener presencia).

-¿A dónde vas?- Bolin preguntó por inercia y sonriendo abiertamente.

-¿Por qué te importa?- Mako respondió tajante, después se marchó sin más palabra.

Es qué los dos no podían actuar como adultos al mismo tiempo. Bolin tubo que aguantarse el deseo de correr tras él y gritarle algo de vuelta por la falta de modales, ademas de que con esa actitud le habia agriado el día a Bolin.

Sus ojos volvieron a las hojas proveidas por el jefe criminal, ahora todo se sentía menos como un triunfo gracias a Mako.

 _Su hermano estado dormido profundamente (en coma le habían dicho) cuando una enfermera llego, tenía bellos ojos del color del cedro y un cabello negro como el ébano, su piel blanca era pecosa, pero eso simplemente la hacia más preciosa. Sin embargo sobre ella había un peso grande, una verdad que asustaba a Bolin antes de ser pronunciada, por eso apretó la mano cicatrizada de Mako (prueba de una batalla ganada y de que Mako sobreviviria esta vez también)_

 _-Tengo algo que informarle-la mujer dijo con voz temblorosa- Esto es algo difícil de decir...pero alguien..._

 _La enfermera señaló al cuello de Mako, donde había unos chupetes purpuras, nada que Bolin no hubiera notado antes de llevar al maestro fuego al hospital, pero no se detuvo ahí. Las manos pálidas de la curandera mostraron que en ambas muñecas había marcas violaceas donde el frio metal las había lastimado._

 _-Su hermano fue víctima de un ataque, señor._

Bolin volvió al presente mareado, le hubiera gustado que la mujer parara ahí, que no lo informara y mostrará todo, porque si Mako no despertaba del coma Bolin 'debía saber lo ocurrido', luego la mujer le dijo que fue prolongado, había marcas que eran de más de un día y otras de unas doce horas.

¿Acaso eran tan fáciles de diferenciar las tonalidades de sucio verde y púrpura que podían marcar al menos ocho horas desde la primera y la última?

Los ojos de Bolin se llenaron de lagrimas. Tubo que tapar su boca para ahogar un quejido largo, pero aun así sus hombros comenzaron a temblar; se sentían increiblemente pesados. Ademas sus piernas carecían de energía para mantenerlo de pie, así que callo de rodillas, temblando totalmente.

Cómo algún monstruo había lastimado a Mako si ya no vivían en las calles. Eran amigos del Avatar y la mujer y el hombre más ricos de Ciudad República. Por qué no había obligado a Mako a ir a la fiesta de Varrick o por que el mismo Bolin decidió emborracharse y dormir hasta medio día sin preocuparse por el mayor de los dos.

Su hermano pudo haber muerto mientras Bolin se quejaba de una resaca. Torturado por quien sabe que loco hasta su último aliento. Los por qué pesaban sobre cada parte de la piel de Bolin y los cómo golpeaban su cabeza constantemente. Pero tenia que levantarse y continuar.

Bolin se tardo en incorporar más de una hora, pero cuando lo logró estaba más dispuesto que nunca a continuar con su investigación, no iba a dejar que lo horrible de la situación lo volviera a tumbar y permitir que el culpable escapara con su inacción.

* * *

.

.

.

Mako tomó un sorbo de cerveza, estaba caliente pero no le importaba, no tenía energías para reclamar. Todo el lugar olía a ruina y podía ver a unos policías fuera de servicio jugando a las a cartas al otro extremo del bar.

No conocía a ninguno de ellos más que de vista, personas de otro departamento que si lo reconocieran se burlarian de él. Por eso Mako se alegro de su apariencia de persona insignificante. Él estaba bien con eso de no importarle a nadie ni nada. Le era útil en momentos como ese.

Terminó la botella de un tirón, sintiendo el amargo sabor en su garganta y casi rompió la botella de vidrio cuando la golpeó demasiado fuerte contra la mesa. Unas cuantas caras voltearon hacia el.

En su vista periférica pudo ver a un grupo de tres hombres que apestaban a orin acercarse a él, vestidos con ropa de quinta y sonrisas disgustantes en sus mugrosas caras.

La tarde se iba a poner larga.

* * *

.

.

.

Korra llegó al muelle cansada. Dos días atras una negociación había salido mal, un Duque había intentado engañar a el Avatar poniendose a una distancia donde no podrían escucharlo y mando a uno de sus sirvientes a encerrar a unos niños que funcionaban de mano de obra barata.

Pero el Avatar no había pasado sus años de infancia en un amurallado lugar sin aprender varios trucos, como navegar usando las estrellas, hacer ropa y leer labios. El enclenque Duque ahora estaba en una celda y ella volvia sin la mercancía que Asami había pedido. Korra sintió un peso sobre su cuerpo al recordar la llamada de Asami.

Su novia, Korra respiró profundamente, y Mako, su supuesto amigo, habían tenido sexo debido a una noche de copas y la maestra de los cuatro elementos no sabía que pensar de ello.

¿Era siquiera algo por lo cuál molestarse?

Acomodo su cabello castaño en un molote mal hecho e impulsandose con aire control se dirigió a la mansión Sato. Lidiaria con esto cara a cara.

* * *

.

.

.

Bolin llegó a la mansión Sato cuando ya se estaba poniendo el sol.

En la puerta le respondió su primo Joi (o Quio?) y le dio entrada informando que la abuela ya estaba dormida y Asami había salido a una reunión.

Una parte de Bolin quería correr ante la oportunidad de no acercarse a la verdad (algo que podia ser peor que lo que imaginaba), pero se forzo a entrar a la sala de espera, donde el viejo mayordomo, ahora calvo, le sirvió té.

Después de media hora de espera sintió como todo el liquido tomado estaba haciendo efecto, así que sin mucho escandalo se levantó del sillón e intentó ir al baño de abajo, palabra clave, intentó.

Alguno de sus otros parientes estaba ocupando el baño y a juzgar de la espera, quizás viviendo ahí. Por suerte recordó el sanitario de arriba y sin dar muchas vueltas al asunto se dirigió a la segunda planta.

Con lo que no contaba era su incapacidad de discernir a donde llevaba ninguna de las puertas del pasillo, así que decidió abrir una al azar. Era mejor pedir perdón que permiso, o eso decía Asami.

La puerta no rechino a pesar de ser grande y lo que lo recibió dentro lo maravillo. Una cama con finas sábanas rojas, todo el piso alfombrado de un azul menta y paredes decoradas con cuadros de paisajes majestuosos.

Entró a la habitacion para inspeccionarla mejor. Sí, una habitación como esta era la que quería para él y Opal, decidió que revisar la decoración lo haría pasar el tiempo mientras esperaba a Asami y la lista de personas que habían estado en contacto con Mako.

Aun estaba sonriendo pensando en su futura habitación matrimonial cuando una prenda tirada en el suelo debajo de la cama llamó su atención. Bolim enfoco su vista y pudo visualizar la camisa blanca de su hermano.

No pensó como lo supo, pero no tenía dudas de que era de su hermano.

Sus manos se dirigieron desesperadamente a la prenda, su corazón palpitando con fuerza pero despacio, retumbando en sus oidos uniformemente.

El material era familiar a su tacto, el olor único de su hermano mezclado con el caro perfume de Asami llego a su nariz sin buscarlo, y Bolin no entendía. No quería hacerlo.

Intentó tranquilizarse, pensar que estaba brincando a conclusiones equivocadas, pero cuando se puso de pie y sus piernas no quisieron sostenerlo, cayó boca arriba en la cama roja. De su cabello a la punta de los pies sentía un ardor ajeno recorrerló, quemandolo por dentro, por eso intentó agarrar aire mientras enfocaba su vista a diversas direcciones, fue ahí cuando sus ojos verdes cayeron en las rejas de la cabecera (por qué tenía rejas), y pudieron ver un lugar ligeramente acerrado, y casi pudo ver las esposas ahí, como un fantasma del pasado proyectandose en el futuro.

Se levantó de golpe asqueado. No había duda, sabía que este era el lugar donde había ocurrido todo cómo sabia que los materiales de esta casa eran complicados de usar para un maestro tierra.

Apretó la camisa de Mako (no la había soltado?) y pudo percevir el olor de Asami de nuevo. De ella. De la que había torturado su hermano. Fue en ese momento que escuchó a alguien abrir la puerta y la vio.

Un calor incontrolable exploto en su pecho y su cara, todos los colores se desvanecieron dejando solo un rojo violento manchando toda su vista.

Ella, a Mako...ese monstruo desgraciado...a su hermano...

* * *

.

.

.

Un cable de metal sujetaba los brazos de Mako a sus costados y entonces finalmente lo que había hecho volvió a él.

Un hombre del grupo, un maestro fuego, había abrazado su hombro, mentido sobre que ellos eran amigos y cuándo Mako los mando a pudrir, uno de ellos le había enviado un beso con sus asquerosos labios e insinuado que Mako se a costaría con todos ellos a la vez.

En realidad, ahora que su movilidad estaba restringida (no,no,no) y lo dirigian a la parte trasera (oscura) de una camioneta de la policia se preguntó si romperle la nariz al sujeto más cercano a su mesa, quebrar la muñeca del maestro fuego (defensa propia Mako, él sujeto te lanzó un puño de llamas) y patear al que había enviado el beso hasta ser detenido por un maestro metal, si todo eso no había sido completamente innecesario.

Y mañana había quedado de verse con Korra. ¿Por qué tenía que arruinarlo todo siempre?

* * *

.

.

.

Korra sujeto fuertemente a Bolin con las cuerdas de metal, su costado dolía donde él había logrado conectar un golpe de tierra. Una parte de la mansión había sido destrozada debido al combate entre ellos dos, uno que fue tan escandalosa que Korra ya podía escuchar los zepelines de la policía sobrevolando.

Bolin tenía sus dientes apretados, mostrandolos a Korra amenzantamente, ojos verdes llenos de furia, su respiración agitada por algo más que su pelea y sus puños apretados tan fuertemente que los nudillos se veían blancos.

Había muchas cosas que esperaba al llegar a la mansión Sato, pero ver al maestro tierra persiguiendo a Asami e intentando golper con sus propios puños a la no-maestra definitivamente no era uno de ellos.

En el presente, con las últimas pizcas de luz golpeando su cara todo se volvia borroso.

* * *

 **Continuara.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer. Correciones, criticas y comentarios son apreciados.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos. Aquí el siguiente cap. Gracias a protamakorra por sus reviews. Que me motivaron a escribir esto más rápido.**

 **Lenguaje fuerte y pues digamos que a Lin y a una buena parte del departamento de policías las ideas de crímenes sexuales no les interesa o carecen de importancia.**

* * *

La jefa de policias Beifong no era amiga del jefe de departamentos de "Crímenes Sexuales", una mujer regordeta con un fuerte carácter que siempre iba al rescate de las prostitutas como si fueran espíritus de bondad. Más de una vez había sacado de la carcel a las drogadictas mujeres de la vida fácil porque según ella eran "victimas". Era sexo. Por el cual habían sido pagadas por tener.

Además hostigaba personas para que fingieran ser violadas y delataran a sus parejas con crímenes falsos. Hacían sonar como sí compartir cama fuera un crimen nada más porque sí. Incluso usmeando en los hospitales. Todo porque quería más fondos para su ridículo departamentento, por suerte Raiko no era como los consejeros que movidos por Tarloq estaba tan dispuesto a quitar fondo a los departamentos importantes para hacer ver mal a Beifong.

Por eso, cuando la gorda, pero no risueña, Fau entró a su oficina Lin tubo que tragar un grito de exasperación. Ahora a que nuevo gato-liebre mojado quería la otra defender y Lin debía luchar por mantener tras las rejas.

Fau aclaró su garganta y fingio una sonrisa. hipócrita.

-Hola, Lin. ¿Como estas?

-¡Corta la mierda y ve al punto!- Lin no tenía tiempo para estas tonterías y lo mostró sin titubear.

La otra mujer alzó los ojos al cielo, pero incluso con su sonrisa falsa continuó.

-Dos de mis chicos estuvieron presentes en el pleito del bar esta tarde -Fau dijo arrugando un poco la nariz.

Vaya, así que sería por el borracho que había lastimado gravemente a tres hombres y casi golpeado a un policía maestro metal. Esta era el tipo de persona que Fau consideraba su nuevo pan puro que debía de ser salvado de sufrir. Típico.

-Mi agente Rin lo reconoció del hospital. El niño fue atacado, y prolongadamente - Fau acentuo la última palabra-. Además mi oficial puede declarar que el niño solamente respondió a la agresión de los hombres.

Lin sabia que para Fau un "niño" podían tener casi hasta cuarenta. Solo tener a una mujer como ella en su oficina la mareaba.

Antes de poder decirle a Fau que se fuera a su inútil departamento uno de sus propios oficiales entró.

-Jefa...alguien intentó matar a la Señorita Sato -el hombre lucia increiblemente nervioso -Atacó al Avatar. Realizó tanto escándalo que al menos dos reporteros tomaron foto del evento. Será la noticia de la noche.

-¿Y? -Lin respondió exasperada.

El oficial trago saliva y con voz temblante prosiguió.

-Es Bolin, la estrella de cine, Jefa. En estos momentos esta en espera de dar una declaración...¿qué procede?

Lin Beifong tenía que ver esto, incapaz de creer que el maestro tierra fuera capaz de levantar una mano contra su amiga. Por eso salió de su oficina persiguida por su oficial y Fau, caminando rápidamente hasta llegar a la antesala de interrogatorios, donde por el cristal pudo ver a Bolin sentado resignadamente en una silla gris, aunque en su cara aun había rastros de furia.

La Jefa de Policias entró a la sala cautelosamente, seguida por sus dos curiosos colegas.

El muchacho ni se levantó al ver a la jefa. Beifong no estaba segura si debía de gritar o utilizar un tono tranquilizador para sacar la respuesta de la actuación de Bolin. La confusión era un sentimiento ajeno para la mujer y uno que siempre re había repudidado porque llevaba a la inacción.

La Jefa adio un pequeño suspiro y abrió su boca, sin embargo antes de poder decir nada al amigo del Avatar la puerta se abrió detrás de ella. Se pudo escuchar unos pasos familiares, pero no permitidos en esta área desde hace medio mes. La noche se ponia cada vez más estresante.

-¡Bolin! ¿Que hiciste?- Mako preguntó sin reparar en los otros tres- Chang me dijo que vio que te traian encadenado...y...¿Bolin?

El maestro tierra se levantó de golpe y sujeto los hombros de Mako con fuerza.

-¡Fue Asami! ¡¿VERDAD?!- gritó fuertemente y sacudió a su hermano con furia.

Mako se congeló un poco y miró asustado a Lin, al oficial y a Fau, fue entonces que sus ojos se llenaron de miedo y no paró de mirar a la mujer gorda como si fuera un fantasma. Por el rabillo del ojo la jefa notó como Fau parecia estar pensando algo profundamente.

Bolin también miró a la otra mujer, soltó los hombros de Mako y dio grandes sancadas hasta ella y se puso fente a Fau con hombros en alto y pecho inflado.

-¿Quien es usted?- había un tono amenazante en el muchacho, pero Fau detuvo los intentos de los otros dos oficiales de detener al maestro enfurecido.

-Soy la que va a sacar a tu hermano de la carcel. Y a ti-respondió sin titubear Fau, aunque su cara tenía rastros de tristeza.

-¿Cómo?- Bolin pestañeo un poco y miró a Mako, que se abrazaba con el brazo derecho así mismo y tenía la vista clavada al suelo -¿que...que paso?

-Una pelea en un bar- Fau contestó -Pero no te preocupes, mis chicos vieron todo, sólo falta que tu hermano declare y..

-¡No voy a declarar nada!- Mako gritó de la nada, pero Fau solamente sonrió.

-Vengan. Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo.

Bolin pensó un rato, después siguió a la mujer tras tomar a un renuente Mako por el brazo izquierdo.

Beifong se sintió más vieja de repente. Mako era el nuevo caso de Fau y Asami parecía ser la criminal. Esto no podía ser posible.

* * *

.

.

.

La cabeza de Mako daba vueltas, la Detective Fau y Bolin lo habían forzado a presentar cargos contra Asami. De esta forma él quedaría como una victima, su hermano habría simplemente defendido el honor de la familia (¡Mako no era una mujer! ¿A quién se le había ocurrido aprobar esa norma?) y por lo tanto los dos terminarian siendo libres. Si Mako se rehusaba a presentar cargos iría a la carcel por golpear a los borracho y haber usado Sokk, además que Bolin sería encarcelado por más tiempo por intento de homicidio.

La respuesta parecía obvia a primera vista, pero para Mako nada tenía sentido. Que era eso de "violación", Asami y él habían tenido solamente sexo (aunque poco convencional), además Asami era mujer y el hombre (a los hombres no les pasa eso, y mucho menos una mujer va a ser culpable), sin olvidar que la violación solo pasaba con los más pobres o en zonas de guerra. Mako ya no era pobre y Asami era definitivamente rica. Por lo tanto llamar a lo ocurrido de esa forma no tenia sentido.

Lo peor es que iba a estar en todos los periódicos, Mako ya había visto casos como los de él ser explotados hasta la última gota. Casi podía ver su cara puesta en imágenes que la gente iba a usar para reírse de él. Y más si los detalles de todo salian a la luz.

Pero esta era la única opción para que Bolin saliera libre por intento de homicidio. Mako era el hermano mayor y debía velar por el menor. Por eso, incluso cuando su mano temblaba, firmo el documento.

Unos pasos ligeros sacaron a Mako de sus pensamientos, cuando volteó Opal ya tenía abrazado a Bolin con sus brazos morenos. Para darle apoyo y seguridad. El maestro fuego contuvo el deseo de abrasarse así mismo, sin embargo no pudo evitar concentrar su atención en los dos novios.

-¿Estas bien Mako?- ella preguntó al notar la fijeza de su mirada.

Sus ojos verdes llenos de lastima.

Mako quizo vomitar al darse cuenta que ella ya sabía. Bolin le había dicho. ¿Por qué no podían fingir un día más que todo estaba bien? Simplemente no tenía sentido que una simple noche de copas se hubiera transformado en Bolin intentando matar a Asami y Mako poniendo cargos contra ella.

El maestro fuego le dio la espalda a los dos y se enfoco en una mancha de la pared, ignorando el zumbido en sus orejas y el sabor amargo en su garganta.

La culpa era de Mako, él lo sabia. Era la por usar la droga que encontró en su pantalón tras salir de la mansión, se sentía adolorido, con su cabeza dando vueltas y sobre todo cansado. Muy cansado de todo, sin poder jamás escapar.

Aun podía recordar el momento cuando descubrió el sobre con Sokk en su bolsillo. La forma en que se presentaba a Mako como un bote salvavidas, el tan ansiado alivio que su cuerpo y mente nevesitaba.

La droga surtio efecto: ya no pensaba en su amistad endeble con Korra, en las manos de Asami recorriendo su cuerpo, en la camaderia de Bolin con el terrorista de Varrick. Mucho menos en el dolor físico: caminar dejo de sentirse incomodo y su brazo derecho dejo de hormiguear. Despertó en un cuarto blanco con Bolin abrazandolo con fuerza. Pero a pesar del sufrimiento que había causado a su hermano el maestro fuego quería repetir la experiencia.

Olvidar y perderse en la nada. No más sufrimiento. No era viajar al otro mundo y ver cosas, lo que Mako quería era ya no ser ni existir. Era egoista ese deseo de escapar del asqueroso mundo que lo odiaba (el sentimiento era mutuo) cuando esto solo podía causar dolor a su hermano (y a Korra, le había prometido seguirla sin importar qué).

Sus manos temblaron un poco a sus costados, pecho pesado ante la más mínima respiración. Su cabeza intentando recordar lo último del no-existir. Ahora tenía que enfrentarse a la prensa amarillista, a la policia que como él, sabia que esto no tenía sentido, a la furia de Korra por acostarse con su novia y a la desaprobación de Asami por no cumplir con su promesa.

Sintió un nudo en su garganta y alfileres en su corazón, pero no debía de gritar, no podía. No debía. Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza y apretó los ojos mientras mientras respiraba profundamente.

Unos pasos se dirigieron al maestro fuergo, después unos brazos fuertes y familiares abrazaron sus hombros intentado darle apoyo. Los pensamientos de Mako explotaron, intentado discernir entre este gesto amable de su hermano de las amenazas del mundo. Era Bolin, su hermano, y llorar frente a él o nadie estaba prohibido. Trago saliva y empujó al maestro tierra, temiendo que más contacto lo llevaría a sus límites emocionales.

Sus ojos dorados se fijaron en Opal, que se estaba limpiando los ojos. (¿era culpa de Mako?), la maestra aire al verse descubierta lanzó una sonrisa amable al maestro fuego mientras alejaba sus manos de sus ojos.

-Traje a Juicy...si quieres podemos ir al departamento ya. Irnos de aquí.

-¡No...no gracias Opal!- Mako trago saliva, su voz sonaba rasposa ante sus propios oidos -¿Podemos...solo hoy...ir al polo norte...no quiero estar en la ciudad...solo hoy..?

En realidad no sabía porque lo estaba pidiendo, ni nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Opal y Bolin no deberían haber perdido tiempo con él. Mako estaría bien, siempre lo estaba.

-Claro, Mako. A donde tu quieras.

Bolin tomó su mano y Mako la sujeto con fuerza todo el trayecto hasta llegar a Joucy, el cual esperaba fuera de la estación. Sintió el aire golpear su cara, el polvo de la ciudad ensuciar su piel y se descubrió incapaz de halzar su vista al cielo nocturno.

Nada volvería a la normalidad nunca más, pero Bolin aun así estaba a su lado.

Mako no estaba seguro de que eso fuera algo bueno.

* * *

 **Continuará.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El mundo Avatar no puede ser pan con mermelada donde todos los buenos tienen un set de morales aceptables para todos. Es por eso que Bolin no se va a arrepentir de intentar matar a Asami y Opal ni siquiera se inmuta con este intento de homicidio y Beifong detesta a las victimas de crímenes que no le parecen tan dignas.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mmm...pues aquí esta el siguiente cap prota...pero aún falta rato para que Mako encuentre estabilidad emocional. Puntos de vista de Bolin, Opal y Korra.**

* * *

Los últimos rayos del sol se reflejaban sobre la nieve, cegando un poco a Bolin, forzandolo a cubrir sus ojos con la mano izquierda. El aire frio rozaba la piel de su cara irritandola y partiendo sus labios. Él no quería estar un segundo más soportando ese frío, que incluso su sangre ardiente que pedía el cuello de Asami no podía calentar.

Sin embargo aguanto el terrible clima sin quejarse. Su hermano Mako había pedido este lugar frio en la nada para apartarse de todo. En la distancia el mayor de los dos estaba entretenido construyendo figuras blancas de mala calidad. Los dotes artísticos del maestro fuego dejaban mucho que desear si tenían menos sentido que los del hermano de Opal.

Al recordar a su novia decidió hecharle un vistazo para asegurarse que todo estaba bien. Ella había decidido ir a jugar con Mako a los muñecos de nieve aproximadamente hace una hora, pero ahora la maestra aire llacia sentada en un cumulo de nieve, protegida por su parca de mojarse, hablando con Mako de vez en cuando.

Bolin,sin embargo, no osaba acercarse a su hermano: su lengua le pedía preguntar sobre Asami, pero su cerebro le indicaba que no era el momento adecuado.

Volvió a ver a Opal: sus bellos labios se movian mientras hablaba con Mako, dandole justo el tipo de espacio que él necesitaba. Sintió lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos.

Opal había salvado a Bolin, porque sin ella susurrando a su oído que todo estaria bien en la estación de policias, el maestro tierra hubiera sido incapaz de llevarse a Mako sin destrozarlo con preguntas o dejar a su hermano mayor e intentar ir por el segundo round contra Korra, para esta vez conseguir matar a La Maldita. Opal le había mostrado con un simple tirón de manos que Mako necesitaba un momento de tranquilidad y ella, bondadosa y amablemente, como un espíritu de luz, ofreció traerlos al Polo Norte sin titubear.

También había sido Opal la que, tras ver como Mako se durmió en cuanto se subieron a Juicy, había decidido pasar al apartamento de los hermanos para recoger provisiones y mantas para el viaje. Tan previsora e inteligente.

El viaje duro casi ocho horas, en las cuales Mako despertó más de una vez, sudando y pateando, para volver a dormir como si nada hubiera pasado. Bolin quería abrazarlo, pero cuando había intentado esto antes, su hermano se levantaba aterrorizado. Por eso solamente podía tomar la mano de Opal mientras viajaban. Ella condujo todo el vuelo sin lanzar ninguna recriminasion a ninguno de los hermanos.

Eran cosas como esas, tan llenas de bondad, que hacían darse cuenta a Bolin de cuanto amaba a la joven Beifong: a su cariño incondicional, a la fuerza que tenía para mantenerse fuerte a su lado aunque él sentía todo derrumbarse. Por eso Bolin lloro, aunque sus lagrimas heladas lastimaban su piel. De felicidad o tristeza no sabia, pero no importaba cuando sabia que ella estaba a su lado.

Respiró profundamente y vio al sol terminar de ocultarse.

* * *

.

.

.

Opal tomó las riendas de Juicy y lo condujo hacia el sur, de nuevo rumbo a la ciudad. Se sentía cansada: Había recogido a los hermanos a las 3 de la madrugada (hora en que habían terminado su declaración ante una oficial llamada Fau) y aproximadamente al medio día habían llegado al Polo Norte. Ahora Eran aproximadamente las seis, el sol ya se había decidido ocultar y el viento helado entraba por donde podía de su parca, dejando la con orejas rojas y pesadas. Aun así la maestro aire no tenía sueño. Su mente pensando con furia en una persona.

Asami.

La mujer Sato era amiga de los dos hermanos y del Avatar, pero Opal jamás se había sentido agusto con ella. Escuchar la historia de Hiroshi gracias a Bolin era la razón. Heroico de una hija desafiar a su padre por sus amigos. Pero para Opal, la noción de golpear a tu propia familia y abandonarla era terrorifica. Incluso Bataar, en sus días más oscuros, había inviado antibióticos a Opal para ayudar a un pueblo enfermo de la Nación Fuego. No cabida en la mente de la maestra aire no visitar a tu única familia por tres años.

Luego ocurrió la trágica muerte del padre de Asami, pero Opal no se enteró de ningún funeral y la mujer Sato estaba como si nada en la fiesta de Varrick. Sin embargo la maestra aire se esforzó por no juzgar o siquiera hablar al respecto.

Quizás si Opal hubiera compartido sus dudas el hermano de Bolin no hubiera sido atacado.

Opal apretó sus labios y ahogo un gritó. "Ataque", así le decía Bolin, pero Opal lo había entendido desde que visitó al maestro fuego en coma. Ella no estaba ciega. Reconocía las marcas moradas en el cuello, los aruñazos en la piel, sus labios mordidos. Por eso no se había atrevido a ver a Mako hasta que recibió la llamada histórica de Bolin desde la comisaría, no podía verlo a los ojos sin delatar cuanto sabia o llorar por él, tal como terminó sucediendo.

Sus manos sujetaron con fuerza las riendas y sacudió la cabeza un poco para desechar su propia tristeza. Tenía que ser fuerte por Bolin y evitar que este matara a Asami al volver. Intentó cantar alguna de las canciones que Mako tarareo mientras construia muñecos de nieve pocas horas antes, pero no podía recordar nada de ellas más que la tristeza de las notas.

* * *

.

.

.

Korra partió el sillón de la elegante sala de Asami en dos. El día había sido un desastre. No, desde su llegada todo había salido mal. Con Bolin intentado matar a Asami y luego atacando a Korra ferozmente. Si su cabeza no le hubiera estado doliendo como si hubiera un tralado en su cerebro hubiera acompañado a su amigo a la policía, aunque ahora se elgraba de no haberlo hecho. Lo hubiera matado ahí por sus mentiras contra Asami.

Era ya media noche y aun no podía dormir, su mente continuaba repasando el día.

Unos oficiales habían llegado en la mañana, pidiendo a Asami ir con ellos a atestiguar lo ocurrido. Pero no sobre el ataque que Bolin había hecho para sorpresa de las dos mujeres. Los oficiales aclararon, antes de pedir que subiera a la patrulla, que eran cargos contra la misma Sato interpuestos por Mako. Entre todas las personas del mundo Korra no esperaba escuchar ese nombre.

Ni siquiera tuvieron que llegar a la estación para enterarse de los motivos plenamente. Unos niños ya estaban vendiendo periódicos con la nota de "Ex- novio del Avatar contra la magnate Sato" , y ese era el titulo menos amarillista. Otros ponian el asqueroso crimen que Mako acusaba a Asami de cometer. Seguramente puestos para sacar a su hermano de la carcel, o quizás porque estaba celoso. Korra se disgusto asi misma con el simple hecho de considerar a Mako capaz de actuar así por celos. Esto era por Bolin sin lugar a dudas.

Había intentado encarar a los dos hermanos en cuanto Asami dio su declaración, pero ninguno de los dos se encotraba siquiera en la ciudad. No podía evitar sentirse livida con el descaro de ellos: Después de todo lo que Korra y Asami habían hecho por ellos de esta forma ruin pagaban.

Korra apretó sus puños, intentando contener el fuego que se formaba en sus manos. Quizás lo más conveniente era salir afuera y quemar algún árbol.

El Avatar respiró profundo y salió al patio, pero antes de quemar a un inmóvil e indefenso ser, sintió una punzada caliente en el pecho. Concentró sus poderes espirituales para encontrar el motivo.

Lo encontró tras unos pocos minuto, una energía familiar era la culpable. La de Mako al otro extremo de la ciudad. En dirección del apartamento de Opal y no el de los hermanos.

De no haber estado tan molesta se hubiera preguntado como había presentido al maestro fuego, pero con su sangre circulando tan rápido que casi podía escucharla en sus oidos, el Avatar se lanzó en aquella dirección para buscar respuestas, si era necesario (y mucho mejor para ella) usando fuerza bruta

Al llegar a la puerta del apartamento de Opal, Korra se dio cuenta que quizás no había pensado todo con claridad. No sabía si quería golpear a los hermanos antes de preguntarles cuál era su maldito problema o esperar sus respuestas y apalaearlos.

Antes de tocar sobre la puerta de madera, alguien la abrió lentamente.

Mako estaba demasiado delgado, sus ojos carecian brillo y su piel se veía opaca, toda esta apariencia desanimaba a Korra de intentar gritar, golpear o reprender.

Por eso sus labios solo pudieron hacer dos pregunta a la persona frente a ella.

-¿Es cierto?-su voz casi se quebraba y su corazón palpitaba fuertemente en anticipación a la respuesta, su boca se sentía pesada pero necesitaba respuestas -¿Asami, ella, te atacó?

* * *

 **Continuará**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...Se agradecen comentarios, correcciones y críticas. Gracias por leer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lo unico bueno de capitulos cortos son actualizaciones rapidas. Bopal. Bueno, es solo un párrafo pero aun así, pues preparense.**

 **En otras noticias..POV de Bolin y Korra.**

* * *

Opal peinaba ell cabello negro de Mako hacia atras con un fino peine verde, como si el maestro fuego fuera un muñeco. Con esos ojos vacíos y piel pálida podría hacerse pasar por uno. Sin embargo la maestra aire no perdida la fe en arreglarlo, incluso había comprado un nuevo set de maquillaje. Tenía que estar presentable para el juicio y no lucir como un vagabundo en traje.

El joven estaba sentado en una silla frente a un espejo, desde donde se podía ver el baño continuó, donde Bolin se estaba preparando, viendo el reflejo de la cara pálida de su hermano mayor, como un medio muerto.

Bolin cerró la puerta del baño, prefiriendo concentrarse en alistar su propia figura: cara rasurada y cabello arreglado para ser formal pero juvenil, de esta forma tendría una cara amable en la cual todos podían confiar. Sus manos apretaron el moño tinto de su cuello y término de alizar su saco marrón oscuro. Aun faltaban tres horas pero había que preparse perfectamente para esto. Mostrar sus mejores caras al juez.

Una buena presentación hacia maravillas y Bolin aprobecharia cada ventaja que pudiera.

El maestro tierra observó su reflexión en el espejo con detenimiento. Ojos verdes brillantes llenos de amabilidad, nariz redonda perfectamente adorable y labios con una sonrisa que mostraba diente superiores. Una persona que todos se moririan por ayudar. Tenia que practicar esta apariencia si no quería perderla cuando estuviera frente al maldito monstruo Sato.

La sonrisa de modelo casi se rompió al recordar a Sato, a ella que había puesto a todos contra Mako y Bolin. Diciendo que la tortura a la que había sometido a Mako había sido idea del maestro fuego. Eso era lo que estaba circulando en las calles, gracias a que la maldita no había dudado en responder preguntas con sus mentiras que pintaban al hermano mayor de Bolin como un depravado que quería arruinar la reputación de Sato por quién sabe que motivo.

La tierra del patio, atravesando la ventana del baño, comenzó a llamar a Bolin, implorando volverse lava para quemar todo a su paso con la tierra fundida. Dar justicia por su propia mano. El sonido de algo rompiendo lo hizo volver en sí a a la fría realidad de la decisión que tomo al aceptar el plan de La señora Fua.

La culpable del ruido era su propia mano, que había destruido la porcelana del borde del lavamanos cuando el maestro tierra perdió el control. Bolin apretó los labios ante su falta de delicadeza pero se perdono rápidamente así mismo. Tenía un buen motivo para su furia: un monstruo había lastimado a Mako, solo pensar en ello daba motivos para descuiciarse.

Un puño fino tocó la puerta, sacando a Bolin de nuevo de sus destructivos pensamientos. Sin esperar respuesta Opal asomo su cabeza, mirando todo con curiosos y bellicimos ojos verdes, sin juzgar mucho los destrozos ocurridos.

Bolin no pudo contenerse más e hizo algo que se moria por hacer desde salir de la estación de policias, alzó la cara de su novia y tomo sus deliciosos labios entre los de él. Al romper el beso asomo su cabeza a la habitacion, verificando que Mako no estaba ahí. Posiblemente acostado en el sillón de nuevo. Se olvido de su hermano y concentró su atención de nuevo en Opal.

Ella no preguntó nada, sus ojos llenos de pasión retaban al joven, pero antes de tomar la iniciativa, la maestra aire, con su delicada mano, empujó a Bolin completamente hacia adentro y cerró la puerta del baño con cerrojo.

Ambos evitaban besarse en público por esto. Cuando los dos estaban juntos era imposible no hacer el home run una vez lanzada la bola.

Se entregaron uno al otro con pasión y en silencio, llevandose a las estrellas o al mundo espiritual con nada más que sus cuerpos.

Una vez terminado todo, Opal se vistio rápidamente, después salió del baño a ponerse nuevo maquillaje, sonriendo todo el rato, y acomodo su peinado con manos finas.

Bolin observo su propia cara en el espejo, alegrandose al ver que sus facciones lucian genuinamente amables. Con Opal a su lado todo era posible. Incluso sentir la victoria antes de encarar a Sato.

La maldita no podría contra su equipo y lamentaria el día que sus asquerosas manos tocaron a Mako.

* * *

La sala de juicios era de mediano tamaño, un tribunal donde fácilmente cabian 100 personas, sin embargo había como trescientas. La mayoria desconocidos, pero de las caras que Bolin podía reconocer no vio nada que no fuera desaprobación, Pema había incluso agitado su cabeza negativamente al verlos entrar y sentarse en el área de los demandantes.

Sin embargo la persona que más le dolió ver sentada al lado de Sato, y a unn abogado de corbata fina, fue a Korra.

Bolin tubo que voltear a ver a Opal, la cual afirmó con su cabeza a Bolin, ojos esmeraldas llenos de confianza en la victoria. Eso fue suficiente para sonreír a pesar del traidor Avatar, que a pesar de todo lo que Mako había hecho por ella, se presentaba como aliada de Sato.

El maestro tierra apretó el hombro de su hermano, después le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió tocando con su puño derecho el pecho de Mako. Una vez hecho esto fue a sentarse al lado de Opal.

Tenía que confiar en el abogado recomendado por la Señora Fau, y sobre todo en que la jueza había visto el gesto de hermandad con una mirada llena de compasión.

* * *

.

.

.

El abogado de Mako era uno de la misma policia. Un hombre entusiasta que narro una historia falsa e inconclusa sobre lo que paso entre Mako y Asami."Tortura" y "contra la voluntad" habían sido usados para describir los eventos de la manera menos violenta posible.

Korra quería lanzarle una bola de aire al abogado por repetir las mentiras de Mako, sin embargo, al maestro fuego, culpable de decirlas en primer lugar, solamente quería sacarlo de ese lugar en el que Bolin lo había forzado a estar. El avatar había querido, desde el primer momento, tomar a Mako en sus brazos para huir en Naga, alejarlo de este manicomio de periodistas retorcidos y las burlas de la gente. Su amigo no merecia esto.

Korra había pensado todo durante las noches pasadas. Mako tenía gustos en la cama que pocos entendian, se le paso la mano con una droga y Bolin, incapaz de pensar mal de su hermano creía que Asami había forzado a Mako, intentado matar a Asami por sus conclusiones erróneas y ahora todo volvia al maestro fuego, sentado al otro lado del corredor con la expresión más miserable que le era posible.

Bolin, cegado por sus conclusiones, estaba lastimando a Mako.

Ademas la tal Fau que solamente había saltado al caso para conseguir más recursos y fama para su oficina, quería convertir a Mako en un símbolo de su causa. Y lo estaba logrando. Personas estaban hablando del controvertido tema de la violación de los hombres, un mito para muchos ellos. Korra quería apoyar la causa pero no si eso significaba usar a Mako como estaba ocurriendo.

El fiscal finalmente guardo silencio, dando paso al turno del abogado de Asami, el cual contó como Mako había decidido acostarse con Asami, por voluntad propia, y después pedido él mismo que ella lo esposara y usara un vibrador con él.

Esto último lo dijo sin descaro, usando la palabra como cualquier otra.

Los ojos de Korra saltaron a ver el perfil desencajado de Mako, sus nudillos blancos sobre la mesa y hombros tensos. El Avatar sintió fuego en su estomago y se levantó de su asiento, dispuesta a golpear al patán abogado de Asami, sin embargo el sonido de risas, chiflidos e insultos la sacó de su furia.

Volteó atras de ella y vio a todos los presentes hablando, riendose de Mako sin compasión con sus feas caras. Las prioridades de Korra cambiaron inmediatamente: Tenia que sacar a su amigo del lugar; los torpes policias estaban fracasando en poner orden a la estúpida audiencia y las palabras de la jueza se hundian en el bullicio de personas insensibles. Tenia que llevarse a Mako a cualquier otro lado.

Bolin se adelanto a ella, sacando al destruido Mako del lugar, con una mano fuerte en el hombro derecho de su irresponsivo hermano. El Avatar esperó a que la mayoria de la sala se retirara antes de darles persecución, incluso Asami salio primero tras fracasar en animar a Korra.

Es que durante un buen rato, la maestra de los cuatro elementos se sentía atada por un enorme peso en su cuerpo que no estaba dispuesta a luchar ante tantas miradas curiosas. Tubo que respirar varias veces para encontrar su alma y poner a mover sus pies e intentar encontrar a los hermanos.

Korra encontró a Bolin y a Opal hablando en voz baja, las mejillas de el maestro tierra rojas mientras que Opal tenía los brazos cruzados, ademas de una cara amargada.

El Avatar respiro profundamente, había quemado un par de arboles en la mañana así que sentía menos furia ante el maestro tierra. Era el momento de hablar con su amigo de esta locura que estaba ocurriendo. Después de todo era Bolin el que había sacado las cosas de proporción, dejando que Mako fuera victima de un escutrinio atroz y burlas. Si hablaba con el maestro tierra quizás podrían llegar a un acuerdo y dejar esta equivocación atras finalmente. Por el bien de Mako.

-¡Bolin!- Korra llamó la atención de él con voz molesta.

-¡¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?!- cada palabra fue dicha con asco y Korra tubo que apretar sus manos para evitar golpear al muchacho.

-Tenemos que hablar...Asami no hubiera puesto cargos, ni yo. No era necesario que pusieras a Mako en esa posición.

-¡QUÉ! ¡QUE YO! Hija de tu...-Opal tubo que tomar el antebrazo de Bolin para tranquilizarlo, el pecho de este se había inflado con sus gritos y tenía la apariencia de un hombre dispuesto a matar- No se que basura te dijo tu AMIGUITA pero si le crees más a esa desgraciada.. a esa maldita..repu.

Korra alzó sus manos en garras al escuchar la forma ruin en la que Bolin se refería a Asami.

-Es mi novia. Claro que le voy a creer, ¡estupido!

Opal soltó un sonido ahogado y los ojos de Bolin tomaron la forma de enormes platos.

-¿Novias? ¡Ambas son chicas! -Bolin alzó una mano al aire, después toda su cara se turno de rojo- ¡Y ambas salieron con Mako! ¡TU! ¡PUDRETE KORRA! ¡TU Y ESA! ¡PUDRANSE!

Los ojos de Bolin se llenaban de lagrimas con cada grito, y de no ser por el soporte del edificio quizás el maestro tierra hubiera destruido alguna pared con su descontrol. Incluso Opal lucia asustada ante el arranque de furia.

Pasaron unos segundos y Bolin tomo una bocanadada cortada de aire, después Opal lo envolvio en sus brazos, dejando a su pareja llorar en su pecho, ambos demasiado emocionales para poder hablar con Korra, y por alguna razón esto la hacia sentir culpable.

Korra no pudo soportar un segundo más y fue en búsqueda de Asami.

El Avatar también quería llorar ante la situación.

Sí solo Mako le hubiera mentido cuando fue a su apartamento podría dejar de preocuparse por ellos, sin embargo lo ocurrido aun revoloteaba en su cabeza.

- _¿Es cierto...Mako?- Korra estaba insegura de que respuesta quería escuchar, pero la tenía que oir. De él._

 _Mako parpadeó un par de veces, su mano aun aferrada a la manija, aferrandose a ella como si tuviera miedo._ _Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, pero fueron solo segundos, sus ojos dorados se atrevieron a mirar a los de Korra, llenos de vergüenza, como un niño capturado en una de sus mentiras y porque era Mako, ella sabía que él le diría la verdad._

 _-No._

 _Korra cerró sus ojos ante la confesión, incapaz de ver esa cara enfermiza un segundo más. Sin decir palabra se alejo corriendo del lugar, queriendo llegar a Asami y disculparse por haber dudado de su inocencia. Le hubiera gustado mejor que Mako mintiera con un "sí" , destruyendo la confianza entre los dos y su amistad. Pero el seguía siendo el mismo sacrificado y honesto Mako._

 _Su amigo._

Korra se detuvo en la pared para recuperar aire. Debía encontrar a Asami y alejarse de este lugar. Podía sentir su presencia no muy lejos, así que nl había necesidad de correr. Solamente caminar.

Sintió lágrimas en sus cachetes, pero aun así continuó caminando.

* * *

En el otro extremo del edificio, en los baños de mujeres, Mako no podía dejar de maldecirce así mismo darse cuenta que Ella estaba detrás de él.

Apretó sus facciones intentando aguantar ell deseo de tirarse al suelo y llorar.

Después de todo solo era Asami. No había nada que temer.

* * *

 **Continuara.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer.**

 **(Por cierto, Mako no cree que él haya sido victimizado y es por eso que respondió de esa forma a Korra...no creo que aguante mucho si las cosas siguen así :/)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Más pycho Asami en la primera parte, este cap fue modificado con una parte de Mako que no estaba antes**

 **Saludos a todos. Pero especialmente a protamakorrian.**

* * *

Asami estaba vestida con un fino traje ejecutivo rojo, un elegante chal morado encima y su bello cabezo negro sujeto por un par de pasadores dorados. Mako usaba un traje completamente gris,también de buena calidad, como era de esperar del hermano de Bolin, su cabello negro peinado hacia atras. Ambos lucian bien.

Él era más alto que ella, pero se veía pequeño en comparación debido a sus hombros caídos y su cabeza baja. Pero sus ojos dorados tenían el mismo brillo eterno de siempre. Retando a Asami a volver a tomar a Mako en ese preciso lugar.

Sería fácil conectar unos golpes en los puntos de chi, dejarlo incapacitado a su merced, para que supiera que incluso con Korra en el mismo edificio ella no vendría en su rescate, esta vez quizás gritaria en un intento porque el Avatar lo salvara. Y la mujer Sato besaria esas lagrimas mientras el se movía en sus manos.

Asami no pudo evitar sonreír ante las imágenes que se le presentaban a la cabeza, al verla, Mako retrocedido unos pasos y lanzó una mirada hacia la puerta abierta de uno de los sanitarios. Era tan adorable cuando se hacía el difícil.

-¿Qué ocurre Mako?- Asami preguntó intentando ver sus ojos dorados -Se que la situación es complicada. Se que no era tu intención lastimarnos. A mi y a Korra. Pero te perdono.

El maestro fuego tenía ya una mano blanca recargada en la puerta de metal cuando Asami terminó de hablar. Su cara había tomado una expresión de duda, para después desenvolverse en una de arrepentimiento.

Asami cortó la distancia entre ellos rápidamente, quedando a escasos centimetros de la cara de él. En esa posición podía verse así misma reflejada en los ojos del maestro fuego y necesitó mucho control para no llevar sus manos a la espalda de él. Pero a pesar de eso no pudo evitar sentirse traicionada.

Aun seguía molesta porque Mako había ido a llorar con su hermano. Nunca había sido necesario meter a Bolin en esto.

Si solo no oliera tan delicioso Asami lo hubiera golpeado por su falta de palabra, y por que incluso en este molento, con Korra en el mismo edifcio, él intentaba seducirla: Pidiendo con su silencio ser devorado por Asami. Sin embargo la poderosa mujer Sato controló el impulso de dominarlo y simplemente optó por besar su suave mejilla con sus carnosos labios.

Toda la piel de él se ruborizo ante el contacto y su respiracion se detuvo completamente. Él era suyo.

Lo quería. Ese instante más que nunca.

Él también lo quería. Desde que había entrado a la sala acompañado por Bolin y la chica Beifong, su apariencia perdida llamaba a Asami en silencio, atrapandola con redes invisible.

Mako estaba jugando con sus sentimientos, su noche de amor había impregnando a Asami con un aroma que la seguía todos los días como un espectro imposible de tocar.

Pero aun así ella lo perdonó, seguía siendo un preciado amigo, por eso le dio un segundo beso, cerca de la comisura de los labios, y se marchó corriendo del baño, sintiendo lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas.

* * *

.

.

.

Asami salió del baño llorando, su perfume aún presente en la piel de Mako, dejandolo sofocado. El maestro fuego cerró los ojos, intentando recordar como respirar. Cuando los volvió a abrir estos cayeron en un espejo roto. De esa forma podía ver su rostro quebrado por la mitad. Se acercó un poco, intentando descifrar al joven asustado que se reflejaba, pintura roja cerca de los labios y en su cachete.

Mako abrió rápidamente la llave y comenzó a tallar con fuerza las manchas de la cara. Pero incluso cuando había removido el labial se seguía sintiendo sucio. Intentó recordar los días en los que disfrutaba los besos de Ella, pero eso solamente consiguió revolver su estomago.

Recordo fugazmente lo ocurrido. Haber ido a la cena con Asami, la forma en la que se había sentido cuando Ella tomo su brazo y lo guio a escondidas por la mansion. Había cosas que no entendía aun, como porqué había devuelto las caricias con tanta facilidad o porqué no había roto las esposas que Ella había puesto.

Mako cerró sus ojos y con sus dedos comenzó a tocar sus muñecas para verificar que no estaban atadas. Sintió su pecho helado de repente, además todo se veía ligeramente borroso y sus hombros pesaban demasiado.

Volvió a tallar su cachete con furia aun así, donde aun podía sentir los labios venenosos de Ella sobre su piel.

Su mente empezó a recriminarle: _Era solo un beso! De Asa...Asa...Asami...una hermosa mujer y una maravillosa persona!_

Tenía que tranquilizarse. Todo estaba bien y no había nada que temer. Aun así su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar.

* * *

.

.

.

Habían dado a Mako tiempo suficiente, como él había pedido, pero este seguía sin volver del baño. Por eso Bolin corrió hasta el otro extremo del edificio, siendo perseguido por Opal unos pasos atras. Si no estuvieran tan preocupados por el bien del maestro fuego quizás hubieran atacado a Korra y Asami, que estaban abrazandose en uno de las salas, pero prefirieron pasar la puerta por alto y dejarlas ser

Opal no odiaba a Korra por salir con Asami, posiblemente engañada por la imagen pura que la mujer Sato proyectaba, pero tampoco quería defenderla de Bolin. La ira del maestro tierra era justa, aunque asustaba a Opal verla desencadenarse.

Llegaron a las puertas de los baños de damas y caballeros, ambas a lados distintos de un pequeño pasillo.

Bolin levantó su mano derecha, pidiendo silenciosamente entrar solo. Opal quería acompañar a su novio, pero entendió que no era el momento.

La maestro aire vio la espalda del joven desaparecer tras la puerta, haciendo a su corazón latir rápidamente, por lo que llevo su mano derecha al pecho en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

Estar esperando ahi dio paso a su mente para recordar la llamada de su madre, pidiendo a Opal convencer a Bolin de detener esto. Asami era muy importante para Ciudad República y para Zaoufu. La maestro aire había, con gran dolor, tenido que pelear con su madre. El hermano de su novio era familia. Y uno tiene que proteger a la familia, pero Suyin simplemente se negaba a ver a Mako como algo más que un conocido.

Estaba concentrada en esos pensamientos cuando escuchó un gemido desde el baño de mujeres. El sonido en sí no había sido terrorífico, pero eso no evito asustarla.

Miró hacia la puerta del baño de caballeros, que seguía inmóvil, sin señal de Bolin, después se dirigió al lado contrario y entró al sanitario de damas.

El lugar tenía cinco baños enfrente de un espejo roto. Cuatro cubículos estaban abiertos, el segundo estaba cerrado. Se podía escuchar una respiracion entrecortada haciendo un ligero eco que resonaba en los oídos de la maestra aire.

Los pies de Opal sonaron suavemente sobre los espejuelos grises hasta llegar a la puerta. Se agacho para ver si estaba ocupado, intentando ver los pies de la persona que parecía estar llorando, pero no vio a nadie. La piel morena de la chica se erizo, pensando que adentro había un fantasma. Antes de levantarse y retirarse del lugar con piel escamada una gota de sangre cayo al piso, enfrente del inodoro.

Opal se irguio, tomo todo el valor que pudo y tocó sobre la puerta de metal un par de veces.

-¿Esta todo bien? -preguntó temblando.

Un grito ahogado de angustia se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta, después escuchó una voz fina hablar muy bajo. Una que Opal reconocía.

Antes de poder llamar a Mako por su nombre para preguntarle que estaba pasando e invitarlo a salir, Bolin entró con pasos fuertes al baño de mujeres. Ojos llenos de temor y labios temblando.

-¡No encuentro a Mako! ¡Opal! -dijo con desesperación.

La maestra aire solamente contestó mirando hacia la puerta de nuevo, comunicando con sus ojos que ya lo había encontrado.

La puerta del baño se abrió de repente y Opal pudo ver a Mako bajando de la tapadera del baño, su nariz y mejillas rojas, su cara llena de gotas de sudor, ojos ligeramente vidriosos, pero sin rastro de lagrimas. No dejaba de morderse los labios. Su pecho se alzaba fuertemente y sus respiraciones eran largas.

-Sí.-Mako dijo exalando, tras colocar sus dos pies en el piso, intentendo mantener sus ojos en los de Opal sin exito.

El maestro fuego salió del cubículo con pies pesados. Cada paso permitía ver a Opal con más claridad el temblor de su cuerpo y la piel enchinada.

Había mordeduras en la mano derecha de Mako, tan profundas que aun sangraban. Bolin se percato de esto y corrió hacia su hermano, pero el mayor de los dos alzó su brazo para rechazar la muestra de afecto.

El aire pareció congelarse un momento.

Bolin respiró profundamente, intentado apagar su furia con mediano exito, después se marchó del baño sin decir palabra, Opal lo siguió intentando no mirar o dirigir la palabra a Mako. La maestro aire se sintió alivida cuando escuchó los pasos del maestro fuego tras ellos.

* * *

Después de llevar a Mako a que le atendieran su mano, Bolin había caído rendido en el sillón de la sala, dejando a Opal como única cuidadora de Mako. A ella y al maestro tierra los aterraba la idea de que Mako mismo se hubiera lastimado, sabían que las cosas estaban mal desde hace mucho pero ahora parecía que todo empeoraba con cada segundo.

Opal enfoco sus oídos en el cuarto de Mako, donde escuchaba hojas ser rotas con furia, patadas en los estantes y bufidos de enfado, después de un rato escuchó a una persona roncando.

La maestra aire se dirigió a la habitación con un paso tan ligero como el viento, al llegar vio a Mako hecho un ovillo en el suelo, rodeado de papeles rotos e incluso los guijarros de un jarrón. El lugar era un desastre.

Sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a limpiar el espacio de Mako, aunque también se sentía cansada no podía permitir que el hermano de su novio se lastimara con los destrozos que había ocasionado, por eso levantó los guijarros del suelo y tiro los papeles rotos en el cesto de basura.

Cuando toda el área estuvo despejada bajo la colcha de la cama y la colocó encima de Mako, este apenas se inmuto, pero ahora que el frio no lo molestaba, dejo de roncar.

Por primera vez desde que comenzó todo esto sintió que habían cometido un error. Quizás hubiera sido mejor no insistir, tal como Mako había querido.

* * *

Una semana después de la primera audiencia, Opal despertó y comenzó a preparar para la segunda ronda frente al juez. Esta vez sin público gracias a una donación amable de Bolin para el Sistema de Justicia.

Se sentó en la mesa, donde Bolin ya había colocado un omelet frente a ella y un jugo de naranja para Mako, que estaba entretenido leyendo el libreto de la peli de "Jin Bol, agente secreto"

Había sido una semana larga, preparar a un renuente Mako para declarar contra Asami, evitar que el maestro fuego se lastimara así mismo, forzarlo a comer cuando su estomago estaba tan sensible que nada parecía permanecer mucho tiempo y soportar a Bolin aferrandose a su mano por las noches porque a Mako le había dado por ver pelis de terror y oír las historias de fantasmas, únicos momentos donde aceptaba el contacto humano que sus dos cuidadores le proveian.

-¡Este libreto es malo!- Mako interrumpió el desayuno -¿Por qué tu personaje se eyecta del vehículo? ¿No se lastimaria al caer? ¿Y con un botón? ¡Es ridículo!

Bolin, que hace unos segundos estaba entretenido haciendo su propio omelet lanzó una mirada curiosa a su hermano.

-¿Qué acaso no fue tu idea eso de tener un super-Bolmovil?

-¡Sí! ¡Pero era que se transformara en un robot! ¡No ponerle un boton eyector! ¡Eso no es realista!.

El maestro tierra alzó sus cejas a Opal, buscando ayuda.

-Lo siento Bolin, pero Mako tiene razón. Un asiento eyector en un automóvil no tiene sentido. No hay suficiente distancia para abrir un paracaídas. La idea del robot es superior.

Bolin negó con la cabeza y se sentó en la mesa cuadrada con su omelet en un plato de porcelana.

La cita sería en la tarde, y los tres estaban buscando escapar de pensar en ella por un rato. Lo mejor era discutir sobre porqué a Bolin y Varrick les parecía que tenía más sentido un botón eyector que un automóvil que se transformaba. Por lo menos gracias a esto Opal sabía que el hermano de su novio seguía cuerdo.

* * *

.

La tarde de la segunda audiencia comenzaba y Korra ya quería golpear a otro periodista. De hecho ya había aventando con su tierra control a uno por ofender a Mako hace cuatro días. No, Mako nunca le había pedido "eso" a Korra, ni nada. Su noviazgo había sido solamente charlas y besos profundos llenos de amor. Eso era todo. Por lo que a Korra respectaba Mako era un romántico que creía en ideas como "hasta el matrimonio". Por eso una parte de ella no podía creer lo de Asami y él.

Korra no quería odiar a Asami por engañarla. Pero aún así no estaba dispuesta a tolerarla por más de una hora diaria, prefiriendo hacer anotaciones de los diarios extranjeros. Lo que la traia de nuevo a la idea de querer patear a un periodista, de la Tribu Agua del Sur, que había llamado a la violación de Mako un "triste intento del ex del Avatar para conseguir atención". Si solo tuviera a su conciudadano a un lado lo volvería un bloque de hielo.

Pero no podía, no cuando estaba en el baño del juzgado intentado matar el tiempo arreglandose torpemente. Hoy iba a volver a ver a Bolin, a Opal y a Mako (cómo se vería el maestro fuego, estaba comiendo bien, la semana pasada había parecido casi un fantasma). Por qué Bolin había dejado esto escalar tanto. Mako no podía pensar claramente, eso se notaba a leguas.

Korra respiró profundamente. Su cabeza no entendía porque si Mako le había dicho que los cargos eran falsos, siempre que conjuraba al muchacho de facciones rotas en el juzgado la semana anterior, veía a una persona que como a ella, la habían atacado y robado de una parte de su ser. No entendía nada

* * *

Mako entro a la sala, más delgado y pálido. Caminaba despacio, con la mano de Bolin sobre su hombro en un medio abrazo, pero aún así había un terror que rodeaba al maestro fuego.

Korra quería ir en su ayuda, era cierto que ya no tenían a un horrible público, aunque eso si, había una audiencia de personas esperando fuera del edificio, pero los miembros del jurado lucian como un grupo esperando una comedia. Y el tonto abogado de Asami estaba sonriendo burlonamente.

Los ojos dorados de Mako voltearon a los azules de Korra, pidiendo perdón, diciendo un "no me odies".

Korra no tenía una respuesta para ello, porque jamás había pensado en eso.

La jueza entró y el silencio reino en la sala. Y Korra no pudo responder a Mako nada.

* * *

.

.

Mako se sentía cansado, sin energías para siquiera fingir valor. La felicidad efímera de la mañana cuando hablaban del nuevo personaje de Bolin, uno que había emocionado a Mako en su momento porque hacía cosas de detective, parecía distante en el tiempo.

Ahora estaban en una ridicula sala que apestaba a liquido barato de limpieza y él estaba sentado en una silla de un feo color gris.

Korra lo estaba mirando desde el otro lado, del de Ella. Mako no quería verla o pensar en sus besos que marcaban su piel como hierro ardiente, sus palabras casi maternales que lo despertaban a media noche sudando de terror (pero no tenía sentido temer, o gritar, o sentir), ni en lo nauseabundo de un perfume que hace cuatro años lo había fascinado.

Por eso Mako se enfoco en los ojos azules de Korra, incluso cuando la jueza entró. Él no quería interponerse entre las dos. Lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas, ser feliz con que ambas estuvieran felices. Pero ahora él lo había arruinado. Si solamente Korra lo perdonara por hacer esto (era para que Bolin no fuera a la carcel), entonces Mako podria seguir esta farsa con mayor facilidad.

Pero el Avatar no respondió a su silenciosas suplicas de perdón. En un momento, mientras el estupido abogado de Ella narraba los eventos de la noche, Korra lanzó una mirada a Mako, cejas cayendo sobre sus bellos ojos azules como el cielo, nublandolos con un sentimiento que el maestro fuego reconocía. Asco.

Mako sintió algo romperse en su corazón, su estomago completamente vacio se revolvió, pero su garganta tenía un nudo así que no sintió deseos de vomitar.

Apretó sus manos en puños y respiró un poco para tranquilizarse. Todo su cuerpo se sentía cansado. Demasiado agotado. Y Mako finalmente se rindió. Ya nada importaba. Quizás nunca lo había hecho.

* * *

 **Continuara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sobre los robots. Es un mundo donde** **mechas del tamaño de montañas son posibles de construir en un semana, así que sí, para Opal y Mako tiene más sentido eso. Ehm..en realidad solamente quería escribir un momento alegre, pero al final decidí terminar en una nota triste.**

 **No, Korra no miró a Mako con asco, pero él esta demasiado cansado y definitivamente no dormir esta causando estragos con su mente. Si todo marcha bien dos caps más para terminar.**

 **Se agradecen comentarios, críticas y correcciones. Gracias por leer.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Estoy a un capítulo del final...ya me esta hartando la historia pero dejarla inconclusa no me agrada. Así que mejor a terminarla de una vez, como sacarse una astilla rápidamente.**

* * *

Las calles sucias de la ciudad lo invitaban a perderse en ellas, a olvidar todo en sus depravadas esquinas, pero aun así Mako no siguió sus cantos de pervertidas sirenas, tenía otro destino en mente para acabar todo de una vez.

Huir de Opal y Bolin no había sido sencillo, sin embargo no podía exponerlos a sus planes. Había una forma de escapar del mundo sin que fueran a encontrarlo. O al menos es lo que su mente le dictaba.

Por eso es que caminó con la cabeza baja lo que quedaba del trayecto a su destino. Las patrullas de la sirena sonando a unas cuadras. Qué a Mako no le interesara su vida no significaba que iba a dejar a unos ebrios intentar robarle su chaqueta (era fea, pero Opal se la había regalado). El frio aire nocturno golpeó su cara y su pie izquierdo descalzo le molestaba (no recordaba si siquiera se había puesto el otro zapato antes de brincar por la ventana del departamento)

Finalmente llegó a lo salvaje. Al punto espiritual que tenía fama de llevarse a las personas durante la noche, desapareciendo incluso cadáveres. Como si nunca hubieran existido.

Sin titubear ni voltear atrás entró al tenebroso mar de hierbas espirituales, las cuales cubrian lugares que años atras eran el mundo para Mako, igual de horrible que este nuevo. Pero a diferencia de su niñez ya no tenía energías ni motivo para continuar.

Korra lo odiaba, Bolin era infeliz y Asami estaba molesta. Y Mako lo había arruinado todo de nuevo. Solamente quería dejar de existir.

Por eso camino sin importarle que su pie descalzo se lastimara o lo frio de la noche, hasta llegar a la puerta del estadio. Se sentó en un pilar y cerró los ojos. Descubrió feliz que ya nada importaba. Ni él mismo.

* * *

.

.

.

Korra despertó a media noche, su piel incomodaba a su cuerpo, sus músculos se sentían pesados y su respiración caliente. Aunque había conseguido acostarse, mantener el sueño parecía imposible. No cuando el estupido abogado de Asami le había preguntado a un destrozado Mako si le había gustado. No cuando el maestro fuego había respondido con solamente sus hombros. Cómo es que Asami podía dormir en su cuarto apaciblemente considerando esto.

Korra no pudo soportarlo más, necesitaba hablar de esto con alguien, así que Sato disculparia a al Avatar por romper su ley de hielo con la petición de un acuerdo injusto pero así tendría que ser. Pedirle a Asami que se declarara culpable era una traición, sin emabrgo Korra no veía otra forma para que esta locura terminará y Mako se sintiera en paz.

Los pies del Avatar la llevaron a la habitación de Asami, mientras su mente le recordaba lo ridículo y traicionero que era pedir a Asami esto.

Respiró profundamente y abrió la puerta del cuarto, donde en lugar de encontrar a su novia dormida en la cama, fue recibida por una habitación vacía.

Busco a Asami en el baño pero tampoco estaba allí. Se sentó en la cama y recordó que aveces a su novia le gustaba ver pelis en una enorme habitación construida con ese expreso fin, era una distracción contra el estrés y la situación actual era increiblemente estresante. Por eso se dirigió a ese lugar.

Cuando estuvo frente a la enorme puerta del teatro casero pudo escuchar a Asami haciendo ruidos y el rollo de la película girando. Sin embargo no había audio acompañando el rollo. ¿Una peli muda?

Su mano comenzó a temblar mientras empujaba la puerta y la luz gris de la pantalla la cego brevemente al azomar su cabeza.

Le hubiera gustado que fuera permanente.

Mako. Era Mako, en blanco y negro, en la pantalla. Su cuerpo expuesto. Era esa la noche de la discordia. En la peli podía ver el cabello negro de Asami estorbando de vez en cuando la lente de la cámara. Pero aun así la mujer había grabado todo lo que podía, incluida la fina y vacia cara de Mako, sus labios repitiendo un mudo mantra. Uno que Korra no podía escuchar pero si entender

 _Korra...por favor...Korra..._

Toda la piel del Avatar comenzó a arder, esto era demasiado para ella, que Asami hubiera violado y filmado todo abrumo a Korra y la dejo sin energias. Por eso, por primera vez desde que tenía memoria Korra se desmayo.

* * *

El Avatar despertó en uno de los sillones de la sala, rodeada por la familia de Bolin y en el otro extremo Asami vestida con una pillama rosa la miraba preocupada.

-Salgan todos. Necesito hablar con Asami. A solas.

Los familiares de Mako salieron por la puerta, cerrandola con silencio, pero aún así Korra se levantó del sillón y dio una patada a la puerta para terminar de correrlos.

-¿Korra? ¿Cariño? ¿Qué pasa?

El Avatar trago saliva, estaba demasiado triste para enojarse.

-Tú...tú..a Mako...Asami tú...-las palabras no lograban salir correctamente de la boca de Korra.

-Korra, no volverá a pasar. Ya destrui la peli. Sé que te debi decir sobre ella...pero no sabía cómo.

Korra se alejo todo lo que pudo de Asami, poniendo distancia entre las dos, y casi pegandose contra la pared.

-Esto no es sobre mi, es sobre Mako- la maestra de los cuatro elementos contestó en voz baja mientras su corazón latia debilmente en su pecho.

-Por favor. Korra. No dejemos que lo que paso entre Mako se interponga entre nosotras.

Korra sintió algo viscoso subirse a su garganta por el asco. Esas eran las palabras que el mismo Avatar había usado cuando ellas dos se volvieron amigas. Cuando ambas admitieron haber besado a Mako, en ese momento había parecido tan gracioso que ambas se hubieran impuesto a él. Pero ahora Korra no podía evitar asquearse de la forma que habían puesto la culpa en él, como Asami seguía haciendo ahora.

Era tan fácil decir que todas las fallas en el triángulo amoroso eran debido a Mako, qué iba a decir él, ¿lo incomodo que era ser besado por una chica bonita? (el periódico Nueva República había dicho que Mako era afortunado de haber compartido cama con Asami, por muy heterodoxo que fuera)

Eso no había sido justo para él, pero si Korra era sincera, no fue sino hasta estamparse con este extraño presente, en donde Mako había sido atacado por Asami, que finalmente pensó en los sentimientos de él.

Las palmas de Korra tocaron la pared y ella se sintió asfixiada.

Salió corriendo de la habitación, indispuesta a tolerar un segundo más en la mansión. Atrapada por la tristeza y la nausea, respirando pesadamente cada poco tiempo, intentó huir de la verdad.

Sin embargo todas las figuras de la media noche le recordaban la peli.

A Mako pidiendo ayuda a ella, a Korra. Él la necesitaba.

Antes de pensarlo ya estaba tocando con manos torpes a la puerta del departamento de Opal, tenía que hablar con ellos aunque su mente no lograba conjurar pensamientos completos.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente, como si la estuvieran esperando.

-¡Mako!- Opal exclamó ilusionada mientras se asomaba, pero al ver que era Korra sus facciones se endurecieron -¿Qué quieres?

La maestra aire estaba mostrando sus dientes blancos a Korra y sus facciones eran increiblemente duras.

-Opal...yo vine..yo-Korra simplemente comenzó a tartamudear, en realidad no sabía qué esperaba al llegar.

Ojos verdes endurecidos por el odio la miraron una última vez con increíble desprecio antes de cerrar la puerta con un portazo.

Korra cerró sus ojos y se concentró en encontrar a Mako, sintiendo su presencia dentro de la Ciudad, pero el lugar dónde se encontraba estaba lleno de energías peligrosas. Si no se apresuraba quizás sería demasiado tarde. Casi podía ver un cadaver rodeado de hojas verdes, burlandose con tanta vida mientras rodeaban a la muerte.

Esa era la única imagen que sus poderes podían conjurar, eso era el futuro que se presentaba con cada paso torpe que daba mientras se dirigia al peligroso mundo cubierto por lo espiritual.

Se sentía angustiada, cada músculo de su cuerpo pesado, como cargando metal, pero si se detenia, si titubeaba nunca podría llegar a tiempo.

* * *

.

Las salvajes ramas espirituales cubrian las ruinas sin miramientos, algunas se alejaban de los pasos del Avatar como si le temieran o la respetaran.

Korra avanzo cautelosamente hasta llegar al lugar dónde sentía la energía de Mako. Sus mano izquierda con una llama para iluminar su camino.

Lo encontró en uno de los pilares del viejo estadio, vestido con un simple traje gris y rodeado de finas ramas que lo abrazaban como si él llevara días sentado ahí. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su piel amarilliza y su cuerpo completamente inmóvil. Las ramas espirituales parecían reclamarlo, llevarlo a un mundo que ella ni nadie podría llegar.

Korra corrió en su rescate, sin ninguna llama para iluminar su camino, la había dejado desaparecer en cuanto lo vio a él. Las ramas espirituales se escondieron de Korra y soltaron el cuerpo de Mako, descuidadamente, pero antes de que él pudiera caer ella ya lo tenía en sus brazos. Estaba vivo.

Podía sentir su pulso, su respiración y el leve calor de su cuerpo. Vivo. Ella tenía que repetirselo porque no podía contener el gozo que sentía. Las lagrimas recorrian sus mejillas, cayendo en el chaleco gris del maestro fuego. Porque no estaba muerto, había llegado a tiempo. Pero aun así necesitaba abrazarlo contra su cuerpo y sujetarlo en sus brazos para cerciorarse que la muerte no lo reclamaria.

La respiración de Korra se volvió entrecortada, le era dificil respirar, pero nada de eso importaba cuando el motivo de estas emociones estaba respirando tranquilo en su pecho y le llegaba a su nariz el olor a jabón de Mako.

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a asomarse, pero Korra no reparaba en el tiempo, demasiado ocupada en sentirse feliz por esto.

Antes de poder calmarse, vio un puño de fuego dirigirse hacia su cara, en la posicion que estaba le fue dificil esquivarlo totalmente y un mechon de su cabello cayo quemado en el suelo. Su cerebro no había registrado esto cuando sintió una mano empujarla bruscamente.

Mako se separó de Korra con rapidez, aunque tambaleando, sus puños con dagas de fuego. Sus ojos dorados llenos de furia. El Avatar se puso de pie también, manos abiertas en señal de apaciguamiento. Con la leve luz del amanecer y el fuego de Mako pudo ver el terror en la mirada del maestro fuego.

-¿Mako? Soy yo. Korra -avanzo un paso hacia él, pero esto solamente hizo que las dagas encendieran de tamaño.

Korra respiró profundamente y se colocó de rodillas, pero mantuvo su vista en él, sintió lagrimas caer por sus mejillas.

-¿Sabes?...Después de que el Loto Rojo me hato y metieron el metal dentro de mí, yo despertaba todas las noches muerta del miedo. No quería dormir. Y me parecía tan estupido, porque ellos estaban encerrados...pero aun así tenía mucho miedo.

Los brazos de Mako cayeron a sus costados, podía ver lástima y comprensión en sus ojos, como cuando paso lo de Amon, o Vaatu o siempre. Él finalmente se hinco en el suelo, intentando ponerse al nivel de su vista.

-¿Lo siento?- Mako preguntó titubeante y con voz rasposa.

-Mako -Korra trago saliva, tenía que decirlo para dejar todo en claro-. Asami grabó todo. Yo se lo que pasó. Yo...perdoname Mako.

Korra intentó buscar los ojos de Mako, pero el maestro fuego ya no estaba mirando a Korra, su vista estaba perdida en los rayos que se reflejaban en el mar. Sus labios estaban temblando.

-No importa. No importa Korra.

El Avatar entendía lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Mako en esos momentos, lo que no importaba era la propia vida, como cuando ella perdió sus poderes. Mako se había confesado aquella vez, pero aun así Korra se había sentido vacía e insignificante, no fue sino hasta que Aang le devolvió sus habilidades que pudo dejarse amar por Mako.

Una parte de Korra quería confesar que amaba al maestro fuego, pero hacerlo se sentía sucio cuando no era cierto. Los sentimientos de él no le habían importado durante más de tres años, quizás tampoco lo hicieron en su noviazgo o antes, como cuando lo beso presumiendo saber lo que Mako quería. Decirle que lo amaba estaba mal. Él no merecia que le mintieran a la cara.

-Lo siento Mako - él cerró sus ojos y Korra quería saber que pensaba, pero ahora parecía mas lejos que al principio -. Lo que hice estuvo mal.

Mako respiró profundamente, y sus labios repitieron las mismas palabras. "No importa Korra"

Korra llevó sus manos a los cachetes de Mako, forzando su cara a verla, ambos seguían aun incados y ella casi caia sobre él.

-¡Tu importas, Mako! ¡Tus sentimientos importan!

-No..eso...-Mako se aparto de Korra, quedando medio acostado en el suelo -. Tu eres el Avatar...así que...tu...tu..no importa...yo...Korra...entonces...no..no...

Finalmente el maestro fuego se dejo caer en el suelo, mirando vaciamente el techo, sus respiraciones profundas y largas, acompañadas de un pequeño tremor. Sin embargo Mako se mantuvo en silencio, Korra colocó su mano en el tobillo de él como muestra de cariño. Fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta que le faltaba un zapato.

-No.

Korra alzó la vista del pie descalzo de Mako para intentar ver su cara, pero él la había ladeado.

-Al principio...con ella...me sentí atractivo, especial...soy un idiota...Yo...No. No me gustaba, quería..no quería lastimarte -Mako cubrió su cara con la mano derecha -¡NO! ¡.No me gustó!

El Avatar no entendía completamente que era a lo que Mako quería explicar, pero ella sabía que él finalmente comprendía que algo malo le había pasado. Que alguien lo había lastimado terriblemente.

Nada volvería a ser igual y admitirlo siempre era difícil de hacer.

Esto tomaría tiempo, pero ella lo esperaría.

* * *

.

.

.

Bolin sintió el viento frio de Ciudad República golpear su cara y su corazón, palpitando con fuerza en su pecho, no lograba llevar sangre a sus extremidades.

Mako había huido con el cobijo de la noche, su último rastro cerca de las salvajes ramas espirituales, en un bar donde un maestro fuego había quemado un par de sillas. Beifong los había llamado, diciendo que no creía que era Mako, porque él "estaba en su habitación actuando como un respetable ciudadano". Solamente les llamaba para avisar que tuvieran cuidado.

Bolin descubrió que ya no odiaba a la Jefa de Metal, por mucho que los hubiera reprendido con la mirada mientras levantaban cargos contra Sato.

Quizás Beifong no creía completamente en Mako, pero seguía apreciandolo lo suficiente para ayudarlo a salir de este desastre.

Bolin volvió a acir las cuerdas del bison volador e intentó localizar a Mako con la mirada. Tenía que encontrarlo.

Sentía lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos pero las tallo con fuerza. Sobrevolo mas bajo cerca de las salvajes ramas espirituales, y fue ahí cuando los vio.

Mako caminaba un paso detrás de Korra, ambos salian del bosque para adentrarse a unas simples ruinas.

Dirigió a Juicy a ellos, pero no pudo esperar a que el bisonte aterrizara. Saltó al suelo y casi sin pensarlo lanzó un ataque de tierra a ella, pero el Avatar lo esquivo con maestría. Bolin corrió hacia Mako, interponiendose entre la amenaza y su hermano mayor.

-¿Bolin?- la voz de Mako era un hilo, por eso Bolin se olvidó del Avatar y volteo a ver al escapista.

El maestro fuego estaba temblando un poco, así que Bolin se acercó, intentado defenderlo del frio. En cuanto estuvo a un paso de él, Mako dejó su frente caer en el hombro del maestro tierra, y su espalda comenzó a levantarse.

-¿Bolin? ¡Lo siento!- Mako dijo sollozando -Perdón.. Perdón..

El hermano menor sujeto la cabeza y la espalda del mayor.

-Te amo Mako. -esas eran las únicas palabras que Bolin podía pronunciar, jamás había escuchado al otro llorar, pero aunque el también tenía lagrimas en sus ojos permaneció fuerte mientras sostenía a su hermano..

Los que habían sido sollozos silenciosos se volvieron gritos, y Mako oculto más su cara en el pecho de Bolin.

-Te amo, hermano.

* * *

 **Continuara.**

* * *

 **A todos los que han leído hasta aquí gracias por leer. Próximo capítulo es el último**


	11. Chapter 11

**Aqui el epilogo. O algo así.**

 **Gracias a protamakorrian, sin tus comentarios hubiera dejado la historia morir. O adelantar una conclusión.**

 **Ah, Y al anon que ofendió a Mako...mi principal motor para escribir el capítulo 2.**

* * *

 _"Con la declaración del Avatar, se ha declarado culpable a la señorita Sato y se le ha condenado a 7 años de carcel. La opinión de la gen.."_

Mako apagó la radio en cuanto se despertó, pero no se levantó de la cama. Había dormido la noche escuchando historias de terror y ahora por eso tenia que sufrir con esta noticia como bienvenida al nuevo día (y como las buenas noches de Bolin que había gritado como todo era maravilloso)

Había pasado una semana y media desde que Korra había descubierto la verdad, aparentemente las fuerzas combinadas del Avatar y el más famosos actor de pelis podían hacer avanzar la justicia a pasos agigantados. Era reconfortante que lo hicieran por él, pero Mako no podía evitar sentir que él por si mismo carecía de valor. Parpadeo un par de veces y sintió las lagrimas caer por sus ojos. Alzó la cobija para cubrirse completamente. No estaba acostumbrado a llorar, pero era preferible a morder su mano hasta hacerla sangrar, o eso decía Bolin. Aun así le parecia humillante.

Dos suaves golpes sonaron en su puerta. Avisando que alguien queria pasar. Mako no quería que nadie entrara, estaba ocupado con su propia miseria, por eso se enfado cuando la persona entró sin esperar respuesta.

-¡Mako! ¡Habló Beifong! ¡Tienes tu trabajo de vuelta! -Bolin se sentó en la cama de Mako, pero al no ver ninguna reacción positiva puso su mano sobre la cabeza cubierta de Mako -.¿Estas bien?

-¡Vete Bolin! ¡Quiero estar solo!- Mako apartó su cabeza y le dio la espalda a Bolin sin levantarse.

-Esta bien. Korra va a venir hoy. Quiere hablar contigo.

El maestro fuego asomó su cabeza sobre las sabanas, ojos aun enrojezidos, pero se sentía curioso. No había hablado con Korra a solas desde aquel día, quizás ella había cambiado de opinión y lo odiaba (porque había algo malo en Makol) No..si Korra no lo quisiera entonces jamás lo habría ido a buscar hace una semana y luego exponerse al odio que causaba estar en contra de Asami. Sin embargo la actitud de Bolin era lo que más lo sorprendia.

-Creí que la odiabas-Mako dijo en un fino hilo de voz, sonando mimado.

-No la...bueno...sí. Estoy muy molesto con ella, Mako...-su hermano cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza en negación, después continuó - Pero ayudó a encarcelar a Sato, y a no ver al cara de rata del abogado de Sato...así que...¿quieres hablar con ella?

-Yo...¿me gusta hablar con Korra?- el maestro fuego quería quemarse así mismo por el tono aniñado que su voz tenía en ese día.

-¿Eso es un sí?- Bolin alzó una ceja mientras decía esto, pero tras lanzar una mirada a Mako simplemente sonrió -Esta bien. Todo esta bien.

Mako no sabía que quería un abrazo o que había comenzado a llorar de nuevo hasta que Bolin lo estaba sujetando en sus brazos, calmando al maestro fuego con dulces palabras de amor. Por alguna razón esto lo hacia sentír más tranquilo y menos cansado, aun llorando devolvió el abrazo.

* * *

Opal casi lloraba cuando Mako terminó un desayuno completo sin necesidad de desecharlo inmediatamente, era un pequeño logro del que el maestro fuego no sabía si sentirse orgulloso, pero saciar su fugaz hambre era algo que no hacía desde hace mucho tiempo, así que se permitió un momento de felicidad por llenar su estomago.

La novia de Bolin fue amable con él, ayudando a escoger una ropa más feliz para recibir a Korra, "los colores afectan el estado de ánimo, con colores más vivos te vas a sentir mejor". Era la primera ve que Mako quería sentirse bien y no simplemente "no-mal", así que aceptó la bondad de Opal con una leve sonrisa.

* * *

La espera por Korra lo llenó de una familiar ansiedad, pero la supo dominar cantando una canción que sonaba en la radio (en la segura sección de jazz). Antes de pensarlo Korra ya había entrado a la sala y lo miraba con sus brillantes ojos azules.

-Cantas bien -ella dijo con una adorable sonrisa.

-Eso me han dicho -Mako sonrió mostrando los dientes. Con Opal y Korra diciendo eso de sus dotes musicales se sentía más seguro de su voz.

Korra se sentó enfrente del maestro fuego, acomodo su cabello café detrás de sus orejas y preguntó en voz baja cómo se sentía él. Mako alzó los hombros, aunque la piel de su cara se helo un poco.

-Eso pense- el Avatar sentencio con tristeza, despues lanzo una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos y continuó- Cuando Amon me quitó mis poderes...yo creí que nunca podría volver a ser el Avatar: que no valía nada.

La mujer frente a el respiró profundamente mientras sus ojos se envidriaban. Mako entendía. El también se sentía como si no valiera absolutamente nada.

-Pero tu..tu me dijiste que yo era más que eso. Yo no entendía...- tomó una bocanada de aire - Así que Mako, sin importar todo lo que pase...quiero que sepas que eres increíble.

El maestro fuego comenzó a reír. Había algo gracioso en que eso mismo le había dicho Bolin durante la batalla contra Kuvira.

-Gracias. Korra. Muchas Gracias -respondió aun entre risas.

* * *

Su amiga lo había invitado a dar una vuelta al nuevo parque, de incógnito, como 'Lan Bon', no la corrigió porque la idea de que dijera ese nombre con Bolin presente sonaba maravillosa a sus oidos.

Korra estaba haciendo fila para los helados, dejando a un cansado Mako sentado en un banco. El maestro fuego estaba viendo a la hilera de personas cuando una mujer con un canasto de flores se acercó a él.

-¿Usted es Mako...verdad?

El muchacho miro a la mujer, se sentía un poco aterrorizado de responder.

-Gracias -la mujer continuó sin más -. Cuando usted salió a delatar a la mujer Sato, verlo tan valiente afrontar a todos me llenó de valor...mi esposo me golpeaba, yo tenía miedo..pero ya no tengo. Por eso lo denuncie. Como usted. Ahora haber si me vuelve a tocar detrás de las rejas.

La mujer sonrió con los dientes llena de confianza y tranquilidad, parpadedo un par de veces, después sacó una flor blanca de su canasto y se la extendió con amabilidad, en cuanto el maestro fuego sujeto la ofrenda la florendera dio un paso hacia atras y después se marcho con una leve reverencia del estilo de la nación fuego.

El mundo era confuso, peligroso, tenebroso y sobretodo lleno de increible personas que se ayudaban unas a otras, incluso sin saber que tan grande era su impacto sobre los demás. Él había ayudado a empujar a la valiente florista a afrontar sus demonios y ella, con su gratitud lo había salvado a él de los suyos. Mako apretó el tallo de la flor, cuidando no espinarse, si todo esto había ayudado siquiera a una persona, quizás había valido la pena. Sintió sus labios alzarse un poco ante la idea.

-¡Que bonita flor!- Korra lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

Mako alzó la rosa blanca a la vista de Korra.

-¿La quieres?

* * *

Esa noche Mako se acosto en su cama, mañana volvería a su trabajo y aunque sabía que nada volvería a ser como antes, él se sentía mejor.

 **fin**

* * *

 **La razón por la que esta historia me estaba cansando era porque había hecho sufrir a Mako de más, y no veía un final feliz a futuro. De hecho, ¿cómo es que los que llegaron hasta aquí soportaron tanto drama?**

 **Otra pregunta ¿soy yo copiando la conclusión buena de la saga de recuperación de Korra o Mako copiando la conclusión de Korra para su propio evento traumatico? El mundo no lo sabe XD**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
